L'Amour dure plus qu'une vie
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Narcissa, qui un jour croisa celui de James et Lily. L'amour, la haine, la peur et la tristesse. Des émois adolescent a l'amour passionel. Tout les sépare, mais arriveront ils a surmonté ce faussé ? JP/NB


**P'tite fic sur James et Narcissa… Un amour impossible, beaucoup de larme, de joie d'amour et de peine… **

**Les tittres des chapitres sont des chansons a écouté, ils ont été écrit soit en rapport au paroles, soit parce que la musique rappelle le thème du chapitre.. **

**Je vous laisse juge ! **

* * *

><p><strong>"L'amour dure plus qu'une vie"<strong>

* * *

><p>You belong With me Taylor Swift<p>

* * *

><p>Elle savait depuis sa naissance qu'elle ne se marierait pas par amour. Mais par devoir. Bien sur, au début, elle avait admiré son fiancé, elle avait même commencé l'aimer. Il s'appelait Lucius Malefoy.<p>

Elle en était venue a l'apprécier a sa juste valeur. Mais elle en aimait un autre, James Potter. Il avait été charmant. Gentil, attentionné... Mais il lui avait mentit sur toute la ligne, lui faisant croire qu'elle était la seul, qu'il ne courrait après Lily seulement a cause d'un paris avec Sirius.

Il lui disait "je t'aime" a elle, même si en vérité, il en aimait une autre, mais il lui disait quand même.

Elle, c'était Narcissa Black, avec ses beaux cheveux blond, ses yeux azurs, son sourire timide, et sa peux d'albâtre.

Mais elle avait beau avoir du courage, elle n'était pas forte, ne supportait pas les conflit et avait une santé fragile. D'une nature douce et délicate, la jeune fille était tout de même rusé et méchante s'il le fallait...Il avait pourtant l'air si gentil, avec ses cheveux noirs, toujours en bataille, qu'il laissaient tombé devant ses magnifiques yeux noirs.

Il la regardait avec douceur, malgré sa maison. Il disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais se n'était que des mots. Rien que des mots. En vérité, il courrait après cette Lily Evans... Cette stupide rousse de Gryffondor, Miss - je - sais - tout, toutou des profs, incapable de se taire.

Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Il était plus vieux qu'elle, il devait avoir dans les 17 ans et elle 15 ans la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. C'était pendant l'année 1980. Elle l'avait tout de suite sus qu'elle se retrouverait liée a lui. Lui, le prince des Gryffondor, celui qui osait défié tout les Serpentard, celui qui avait l'école a ses pieds, celui qui acceptait d'être le mentor des nouveaux.

Elle, elle n'était rien. Rien qu'une fille Black, Cousine de son meilleur ami qui avait renié sa , un jour, il l'avait remarqué. Il était en sixième année, et elle en quatrième.

Severus Rogue, un Serpentard, l'avait bousculé pour se venger de Bellatrix, sa soeur. Tous ses livres étaient a terre, et elle se pencha pour les ramassés, maudissant ledit Rogue. Ils était tout les deux dans la même maison, mais pour une raison que Narcissa ignorait, il la haïssait. Pourtant, ce jour là, il lui avait rendus un superbe service en faisant tombé tout les livres de Narcissa a terre en la bousculant, avant de l'insulter.

Il la traita de tout les noms, puis la releva de force. Narcissa, ne sachant comment réagir, mis ses bras devant son visage. Mais les coups qu'elle attendait ne vinrent pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut James Potter, la baguette pointé sur Severus. James se tenait devant elle, faisant ainsi rempart de son corps.

"_Ne t'approche plus d'elle, Snivélius. Préviens James en abaissant légèrement sa baguette.

"_Depuis quand défends tu les Serpentards, Potter ? Cracha Severus.

"_Depuis que ladite Serpentard est plus jeune que toi, que tu la frappe alors qu'elle est sans défenses. Répondit calmement Potter en relevant sa baguette et en se préparant a jeté un sort a Severus. A se moment, Narcissa se releva et s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

"_Arrêtez ! Dit elle a James et a Severus. Supris, le Gryffondor resta bouché bée.

"_Il allait te frapper. Rappela t-il a la jeune fille, en lui touchant le bras pour l'éloigner.

"_Je sais. Mais c'est toi qui te fera punir si tu lui lance un sort. Implora le jeune Serpentarde en se plaçant dos a James.

"_Et alors ? C'est un Gryffondor, Black ! En plus d'être une p*te, tu le défends ! Quand ta mère l'apprendra... Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de Severus. Mais il ne vit pas James lui lancé un sort. Ledit sort suspendit Rogue au plafond. Narcissa, hébétée, ne réagit que quand James lui prit la main pour l'entraîner a l'écart. Dès qu'il furent assez loin, il la lâcha et se tourna face a elle.

"_Pourquoi m'as tu aidé ? Demanda Narcissa en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle fixait James sans cillé.

"_Tu était en danger. Répondit il en souriant.

"_Mais je suis a Serpentard, et tu nous haïs.

"_Rectification : je _les_ haïs. Mais tu es différente, Sirius m'a parlé de se que tu as fait pour lui. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres.

"_Qu'en sais tu ? Et s'il mentait ? Je suis _Narcissa_. Pas _Andromeda_. Crut elle bon de préciser en insistant sur son prénom et sur celui de sa grande soeur.

"_Je sais, Narcissa. Je sais aussi tout ce que tu as fais pour ta soeur. Je sais que tu la protège, comme tu protège Sirius. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et pas une de ses ignobles Serpents.

"_Tu ne devrais pas parler de se que tu ne sais pas. Répondit Narcissa, dignement.

"_Je sais, mais ... Je ne me suis pas présenter.

* * *

><p>"Creepie" lisa<p>

* * *

><p>"_Je sais qui tu es. James Potter, le Roi des Gryffondor. Un des quatre Maraudeurs. Récita presque Narcissa en baisant les yeux. James resta sans voix. Cette petite n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Il prit le menton de Narcissa entre ses doigts l'obligeant a relever la tête. Il vit une larme perlé aux yeux de la jeune fille.<p>

"_Eh... Princesse ( ce surnom lui était venu automatiquement en la voyant avec ses cheveux doré, ses yeux azurs, et sa peau blanche ) ... Pourquoi tu pleures ? Narcissa releva la tête. Il était si près... Elle pouvait observé ses superbe prunelle, d'un noir d'encres.

"_Tout simplement parce que ... Mais elle ne finis pas sa phrase, James ayant posé ses lèvres sur les fut le début d'une magnifique aventure. Ou d'une tragique descente au enfer.

Ils se voyaient après les cours, le week end parfois, dans la salle sur demande. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et s'embrassaient passionnément. Pendant deux mois, Narcissa crus avoir trouvé le grand Amour. Même s'il continuait a faire la cour a Lily, faisant tout pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui.

Pourtant, Narcissa voulait y croire. Elle voulait croire en leur "amour". A chaque rendez vous, elle se surpassait pour qu'il lui dise "je t'aime". Elle avait besoin d'y croire, rien que quelques heures. Elle laissait tombé ses études, oubliant tout, sauf James Potter. Il occupais chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses gestes était fait pour le séduire.

Mais elle mit encore trois mois avant de comprendre, qu'il lui aimait Lily, et pas elle, qu''il essayais juste d'oublier son amour dans ses bras. Elle

ne le sut que le jour ou elle vit James juré a Lily qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, que les autres n'étaient rien pour lui. Il lui avait mentis, avais joué avec elle, avec son resta néanmoins avec lui, caché.

Jusqu'au jour du Bal de l'Année. Elle lui demanda de l'accompagner, d'être son cavalier.

"_ Je dois y réfléchir, d'y t-il en se détournant d'elle.

"_ Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'une stupide Serpentard pour toi. Raya t-elle, en se levant du canapé ou ils étaient assis.

"_ Pourquoi tu dis ça, princesse ? Je t'aime, tu le sais.

"_Pas assez pour m'accompagner au bal. Cracha t-elle en se retournant.

"_ C'est compliqué, princesse.

"_ A oui ? A cause de Lily Evans ? C'est ça ? S'écria Narcissa en détournant la tête, c'est cheveux blonds volant autour d'elle.

"_Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

"_Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille ? Une enfant ? Ou pire pour ta réputation, une serpantard ?

"_Non, ce n'est pas ça... Tenta James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"_Alors quoi ? Tu n'ai pas capable de m'assumer comme petite amie ?

"_ D'accord, je t'accompagnerais. Céda t-il en la forçant a le regarder

."_ Merci, James. Murmura t-elle en l'embrassant.

"_ De rien. Murmura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle crut l'avoir récupéré, mais il n'en était rien. Il continuais ses assauts auprès de Lily. Il ne laissa jamais la Gryffondor seule longtemps. Dès qu'il voyait les yeux rageurs de sa "princesse", il fuyait.

* * *

><p>"Run Baby Run" Garbage<p>

* * *

><p>Un jour ou il passait dans un couloir ou elle et ses amies se trouvaient, Narcissa eu une idée. Elle dit a ses amies, que le plus beaux Serpentard lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, en soit, puisque Lucius lui avait demandé ( bon, ce n'était pas le plus beau, mais presque. ) , mais plus par courtoisie, comme ils allaient être fiancés.<p>

Elle l'avait dis juste devant James, qui se retourna sur son passage. Il semblait blessé dans son orgueil. La rumeur pris si vite de l'ampleur, si bien que James regretta de ne pas avoir mieux considéré sa princesse et un sentiment de culpabilité et de tristesse avait élu place dans son coeur. Il décida d'en parler a Sirius :

"_Patmol, j'ai un problème. Lâcha le brun, en plein cours de Botanique.

"_Tu l'as dis, Cornedrue, ta mandragore te bouffes a moitié la main ! Plaisanta l'héritier des Black.

"_Je ne parle pas de ça, stupide clébard. Cracha James en se débarrassant de la plante.

"_Eh ! Un peu de respect, ma biche !

"_Je voulais te parler de ta cousine. Dit James, ignorant la remarque de son ami, en le fixant dans les yeux.

"_Bella ? Qu'à t-elle encore fait ? Siffla Sirius.

"_Mais, non, de Narcissa.

"_Ah ! Et que ce passe t-il avec Cissy ? Je te préviens que si tu veux sortir avec elle, c'est non ! ( regarde penaud de James, avec un joli sourire d'excuse ) Quoi ? S'écria Sirius, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

"_Tais toi, un peu ! Cracha James en rougissant.

"_Désolé. Explique toi, James, car la mandragore que je tiens dans la main, risque de se retrouver sur ta tête. Prévient Sirius en levant la plante, en signe d'avertissement.

"_Je ne sors pas avec elle. Elle, elle sort avec Malefoy. Mais, et ce depuis 4 mois, je la voie en secret, et je pense que je l'aime.

"_T'es vraiment ... Pas possible. Je croyais que tu aimais Lily ! Cissy est plus jeune, et se sera bientôt une des leurs, elle deviendra une mangemorte a sa sortie de Poudlard, car ses parents le souhaite, et qu'elle n'a pas son mot a dire, James. C'est la fiancée d'un de tes ennemis. Je sais qu'elle est très jolie, gentil, mais un brin capricieuse, mais laisse la tomber. Oublie la, James. Je ne pense pas que cette fille soit pour toi.

"_Je sais, mais ... Narcissa ne sera jamais comme eux. Je l'aime et elle m'aime. Pas comme Lily... Et Cissy est ... Différente de Malefoy, Bellatrix, et des autres...

"_James. Arrêta Sirius, en posant la plante qu'il tenait dans les mains

."_Oui ?

"_Si tu penses aimer Cissy, dis lui. Mais je t'aurais prévenue. Si tu aimes Lily ... Laisse Cissy tranquille, car si elle t'aime et que toi non, tu la détruira, tout en te détruisant... Expliqua Sirius, en se détournant de son meilleur ami.

James, ayant soudain une illumination :

"_Merci, mon patou ! Cria t-il en sortant du cours, laissant derrière lui le professeur Chourave, étonnée.

Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore, puis se remit au travail, devant les regards perdus de ses camarades, et surtout de Lily Evans, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

James traversa le parc et courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait en direction du château. Il poussa les lourdes portes du hall, entra en trombe, et commença a monté les marches quatre a quatre. Il savait que Narcissa avait Défenses contre les Forces du il arriva enfin devant la salle de cours, il s'arrêta, repris son souffle et poussa la porte. Il jeta un regard circulaire a la salle, cherchant du regard Narcissa.

La blonde, assise au premier rang, c'était retourné vers lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu si particulier, le fixait sans ciller, comme un avertissement.

"_Monsieur Potter ? Demanda le professeur Têtenjoie en s'avançant ; Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

"_Oui professeur. Commença James en s'avançant. Il n'avait pas fait un pas, que Lucius Malefoy en personne arriva a sa suite. Il ne dit pas bonjour au professeur, mais se précipita vers Narcissa.

"_Narcissa, je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour toi, que tu penses que je ne le fais que par courtoisie, mais je voulais te dire que je voudrais, si tu veux de moi, j'aimerais être avec toi.

"_Lucius... Commença Narcissa en fixant le blond dans les yeux. Puis la jeune fille se leva, et jetant un regard James ou se mélangeais la détresse, le remord, et la haine a son encontre , se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

"_Avec plaisir, Lucius. Murmura t-elle en regardant James droit dans les yeux. Le blond sourit, s'excusa auprès du professeur, et sortit. James, déchiré, fixa Cissy sans comprendre. Celle ci se détourna, ne lui laissant qu'entre a percevoir une larme pointé dans ses prunelles azurs.

"_ Potter ? Redemanda le professeur.

"_Je ... Rien. J'ai trouvé se que je cherchais. Merci, professeur. Répondit James en retournant vers la sortie.

"_Professeur, je peux parler a Potter, s'il vous plaît. C'est un message pour mon bat... Mon cousin. Rectifia Cissy de sa voix de Serpentard.

"_Oui, miss. Mais vite.

"_Merci, monsieur. Répondit Cissy en sortant derrière James. Elle courut derrière lui, et lui prit la main pour l'arrêter. Le brun se retourna, électrisé par se contact.

"_Que veux tu ? Cracha t-il, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, évitant le regard de la blonde.

"_Je suis désolée James. Mais tu aimes Lily. Lucius m'aimes, et nous seront bientôt fiancé. Tu t'es servie de moi, James... Je t'aimais, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas un objet. Trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

"_Tu n'es pas un objet, Cissy ! Tu es... La personne la plus parfaite que je connaisse. Je sais que je me suis mal comporté, mais ... Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse...

"_Assumes, James. On dit que les Serpentard sont des lâches, mais vous, les Gryffondor, vous n'êtes pas mieux. Lucius a osé, il a prouver au autres qu'il tenait a moi ! Pas toi ... Toi, tu as voulus que nous nous cachions, pour que tu puisse continuer a jouer les joli coeur auprès de cette.. Evans. Déclara Narcissa en partant, pour ne pas que James voit ses larmes.

"_Princesse, s'il te plait ... ne me laisse pas ... Implora James en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Celle ci se retourna violemment en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de James.

"_Un pas de plus, et tu es mort. Préviens Cissy, d'une voix si basse, qu'on aurait dit un murmure. James vit ses larmes, et son coeur se serra. Mais il ne bougea pas.

"_Cissy... S'il te plaît ... Murmura t-il en tombant a genoux devant la jeune fixa a travers ses larmes le brun a ses genoux. Elle voulait tellement le relevé, l'embrasser, rester avec lui, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

"_Non, James. C'est trop tard. Déclara t-elle en courant pour retourner a son cours.

James resta a genoux, seul, dans le couloir. Il regarda le couloir désert. Doucement, il se leva, et partit d'une démarche hésitante vers sa salle commune.

Là bas, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et partit se promener dans le château, cherchant une consolation. Mais, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il l'enleva. Il tomba par hasard sur Victoria Parkinson, une jeune serpentard qui se plaisait a sécher les cours tant ses notes étaient élevées.

Il l'apostropha, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui dirait tout se qu'il voulait savoir :

"_Vic !

"_Que veux tu Potter ? Demanda t-elle en se retournant, faisant volé ses cheveux brun. Elle dévisagea James, ses yeux brun, refusant de croisé son regard.

"_Narcissa, et Lucius, depuis combien de temps sont ils ensemble ?

"_Je ... Et bien... Ils sont fiancés depuis leurs naissances, mais ... Je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas .. Mais ... Depuis une semaine, même si ce n'était ... pas officiel avant aujourd'hui ... Enfin ... Tenta d'expliquer Victoria a grand renfort de geste.

"_D'accord. De qui penses tu, qu'elle est amoureuse ? Demanda James.

"_ Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire ... Répondit Vic' en regardant James a travers ses cils, de manière cajoleuse.

"_Qui, vic' ?

"_Toi ... Murmura la serpentard a regret. James la fixa en instant, puis se retourna et partit en courant. Il devait a tout pris parler aux Maraudeurs. Dès qu'il eut franchit le portrait de sa salle commune, il vit que les autres maraudeurs l'attendait. Il demanda aux autres de le suivre.

Ses trois amis le suivirent docilement en dehors de la salle commune.

* * *

><p>"Eteins la Lumière" Axel<p>

* * *

><p>Mais l'héritier des Potter les emmena a travers les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il les fient entré, puis s'asseoir. Sirius, qui en avait assez, demanda a son ami :<p>

"_Va tu enfin nous dire, se qui se passe, stupide cerf ? S'emporta t-il.

"_Oui. Voilà, j'ai besoin d'aide. Dit James en s'asseyant au côté de Remus Lupin.

"_Et en quoi pouvons nous t'aider ? Demanda Sirius en s'affalant sur les genoux du brun, qui le repoussa, tout en rigolant.

"_ Encore Lily ? Questionna Lupin en souriant.

"_Non ... Murmura James en sortant son vif d'or, qui se trouvait toujours dans sa poche.

"_Qui ? Demanda Peter en levant les yeux, faisant semblant de s'intéresser a la conversation.

"_Narcissa... Murmure James en fermant les yeux. Lupin jeta un regard surpris a son ami.

"_Narcissa Black ? sourit il sous le regard de reproche de Sirius. Peter, exclu, soupira de frustration et se plongea dans la contemplation de la table.

"_Oui, Narcissa Black. Répond James en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer Remus.

"_Celle qui va épouser Malefoy, et rejoindre les mangemort dans un an, avant d'avoir la marque a la sortie de Poudlard ? Vérifia Remus, sans s'arrêter de sourire.

"_QUOI ? S'écria James en attrapant Remus par la col de sa chemise.

"_James ! S'interpose Sirius en se levant a son tours. Mais loin de l'écouter, James continue de maintenir Remus au dessus du sol.

"_Je ... Commença a s'étrangler Remus en se débattant. Peter se leva alors, et fixa les deux garçons. Peut être allait il pouvoir tirer quelque chose des informations qu'il venait d'entendre.

"_Par le calçon rose a coeur de Merlin James ! Bichette, repose mon loulou ! Tout de suite ! James fixa son ami, puis Lunard dont le visage devenait rouge. Puis il reposa Remus sur sa chaise.

"_Désolé, Lunard... Je ... Je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris ... S'excusa t-il en s'asseyant, la tête dans les mains.

"_Cornedrue. Dit Remus. Ledit Cornedrue leva la tête et ses yeux brun rencontrèrent ce mordoré de Remus. Ce dernier lui faisait un faible sourire tout en lui tendant la main, paume vers le ciel.

"_Si tu l'aimes, je serais toujours là pour t'aider a la conquérir. Comme au bon vieux temps. Sourit doucement Remus. James fixa la main tendue vers lui, et la pris. Les deux amis restèrent un instant ainsi, avant que Peter ne gâche se beau moment :

"_ Je .. Je dois aller voire Dumbledore. Mentit il tout en s'enfuyant. Puis il courut en direction du cachot des Serpentard. Sirius surprit, haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers James :

"_Alors, Cornedrue, on abandonne le plan Lily, et ont passe a celui Narcissa ?

"_Pas Narcissa. Mais le plan Princesse. Murmura t-il, plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

"_Si tu veux. Mais, que veux tu que nous fassions exactement ? Questionna Remus, un brin de malice dans les yeux.

"_Que vous m'aidiez a m'approcher d'elle discrètement dès que cela est possible.

"_Et pour Malefoy ? Demanda Sirius, un sourire sadique s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines et parfaitement dessinées.

"_Rien. Mais si vous avez l'occasion de le poussé dans les escaliers, ou du lui jeté un sort, ou de le tué, si possible, faites le souffrir avant, n'hésitez pas. Mais sinon, laissez le de côté. Déclara James en s'approchant de la porte de la salle.

"_Ok, ma biche. Répondit Sirius, une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

"_A plus tard. Sourit James en sortant. Mais dès qu'il franchit la porte, il se cogna a Lily Evans, qui semblait furieuse.

"_JAMES POTTER ! Hurla t-elle dès qu'elle le vit.

"_Oups . Fut tout se que James trouva a répondre.Dès qu'il vit que les joues de Lily était inondées de larmes, il sut qu'il allait surement passé la nuit a l'infirmerie, assommé par les médicament de l'infirmière.

"_COMMENT ... COMMENT OSES TU ? Continua la rousse en fixant James d'un regard si meurtrier que ledit James aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre.

"_De ... Commença t-il.

"_TE RENDS TU COMPTE DE SE QUE JE PEUX RESSENTIR ?

"_Lily.

"_J'AI CRUS MOURIR EN APPRENANT SE QUE TU AS FAIS !

"_Lily !

"_TU N'ES QU'UN GOUJAT !

"_LILY ! Hurla James en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

"_QUOI ? Répondit elle sur le même ton.

"_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me crier dessus, s'il te plait ? Répliqua James, très très doucement. Trop doucement a la réflexion. Même Lily perçut la froideur des propos du bruns. De nouvelles larmes emplirent ses yeux emmerdes, menaçant de couler. James dus se retenir pour ne pas la serrée dans ses bras. Il haïssait les filles qui pleurait, ou qui faisaient des scènes. Surtout quand c'était Lily Evans.

"_Tu oses faire croire que tu haïs les Serpentard, et que tu m'aimes plus que tout, alors que tu aimes cette stupide ... Black ! Expliqua t-elle, en retenant difficilement ses sanglots. Mais elle ne réussit pas a cacher ses larmes qui redoublèrent. James troublé, choisit avec soin chacun de ses mots :

"_Lily. De un, tu ne m'aimes pas, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mêle de ses rumeurs. De deux je déteste bien les serpentard, sauf ceux ou celle qui n'ont rien fait, autrement dit, les innocents. De trois, je... Je ne suis pas amoureux de Na... Cette Black. Mentit il, a contre coeur, seulement pour que Lily arrêtes de pleurer.

"_C'est vrai ? Sanglota encore la rousse, levant vers James des yeux pleins d'espoir.

"_Oui, Lily.

"_Sauf pour une chose. Contredit elle.

"_Pardon ? Dit James, totalement perdu. Il aperçut a cet instant Narcissa, qui venait d'apparaître au détour du couloir. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, cherchant un moyen pour que Lily le laisse tranquille.

"_Je t'aime James. Murmura Lily, ses yeux verts planté dans les bruns de James. Interloqué, James ne bougea pas d'un pousse. Prenant ça pour de la stupeur ou de la surprise ( c'était effectivement ça, avec un pointe d'amertume ), Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de James.

"_Lily, je... Je... Commença James.

"_Oui, James. J'accepte de t'accompagner au Bal, et de sortir avec toi. Sourit elle en s'éloignant. James pesta et se précipita vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Narcissa. Il découvrit la jeune fille, pelotonné dans un coin du couloir, ses beaux yeux remplis de larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues d'albâtre.

"_Princesse.. Murmura James en s'agenouillant a ses côté.

"_Laisse moi ! Je venais m'excuser, mais oh, surprise, celui qui dit m'aimer sort avec une autre ! Tu es un salaud, un crétin finit ! Hurla la blonde en se levant, et en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le torse de James, qui faisait plus de trois tête de plus qu'elle.

* * *

><p>River Flows In you Yiruma<p>

* * *

><p>"_C'est faux ! C'est toi, toi seule que j'aime, et ceux de toute mon âme. Lily n'est plus rien, et c'est elle qui a décidé de se jeter a mon cou et de sortir avec moi, sans que j'ai mon mot a dire !<p>

"_Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un lache ! Assume !

"_Tu ne comprend pas ! Tu as raison, je suis un salaud, trop lache pour te le prouver, et le prouver a la face du monde ! Mais c'est finis, Princesse, dès demain, je casserais avec Lily, et dirais au monde que c'est toi que j'aime ! Que je vivre avec toi !

"_Arrête tes mensonges ! Demain, tu ne fera rien, et tu restera avec Evans, et vous irez au bal tout les deux! Nous étions censé y aller ensemble ! Ensemble James ! Comme un vrai couple !

"_Par Merlin, tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?

"_Non, plus maintenant. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir, je veux que tu sorte de ma vie, que tu me laisse TRANQUILLE ! Hurla la blonde en partant en courant, pleurant toujours.

"_Narcissa ! Hurla James en tendant la main pour la rattraper.

James pesta et se laissa choir sur le mur du couloir. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues. Il ne vit pas Victoria s'avancer dans sa direction. Il entendit juste des pas . Il n'avait pas assez de force pour relever la tête.

La serpentard se mit a sa hauteur, et fixa James dans les yeux :

"_Potter, je viens de croiser Narcissa, en larmes. Elle c'est jetée dans mes bras, en répétant "C'est a cause de James, c'est ça faute" a moitié étouffée dans ses sanglots. Je pars a ta recherche dans l'intention de te botter le cul, t'emasculer et te jeter au monstre du lac noir, et je te trouve dans le même état qu'elle. Tu m'explique ?

"_Vas t'en Parkinson. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Dit James en essuyant les larmes traitresse qui roulait encore sur ses joues.

"_A non James ! Pas avant que tu ne mets expliquer ! Et je suis prête a entendre, mais tu finiras pas cracher ce foutus morceaux. Répliqua fermement Victoria.

"_Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Vic. C'est une histoire compliquée, et personnelle.

"_James, regarde moi. Ordonna Victoria. Le brun fixa la jeune femme, qui lui sourit.

"_James, tu dis que c'est personnelle, parce que tu sais que je suis l'amie de Bellatrix, et que je suis a Serpentard, que je suis destiné a devenir une Mangemorte a la sortie de l'école ? Je sais que tu pense ça, et que tu penses que se sera aussi le cas de Narcissa. Mais a tu seulement réfléchis, que, peut être, je ne souhaitais pas suivre le chemin des autres Sangs Purs ? Et qu'elle non plus ? Et que, en t'aimant, elle trouvait une échappatoire a son funeste destin ?

"_Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ? Tu veux que je culpabilise ?

"_Non, mais je veux te faire réaliser se qui l'attend. Elle doit vivre sans connaître l'amour, elle se prépare depuis sa naissance a son futur mariage, avec un mari qu'elle n'a pas choisit ! Elle est condamné a obéir aux ordre d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle déteste et qu'elle voudrait combattre ! Mais elle est trop fragile, James. Elle est malade.

Behind these Hazel Eyes Kelly Clarkson

"_Malade ? Questionna James, surprit que jamais Narcissa ne lui ait jamais parlé de cette soit disant maladie.

"_Oui. Une maladie du sang. D'ou sa peux trop pâle, et ses cheveux blond, alors que toute sa famille est brune. Ressens James. Elle est rejetée au même titre qu'Andromeda. Pour sa différence. La soeur acceptes les moldus, l'autre est atteinte d'une grave maladie. C'est pour ça que Bellatrix est horrible et folle. Elle se protège, et protège ses soeurs en les tenant a l'écart du monde, du monde dans lequel elle s'est résigné a vivre, mais d'ou, elle aussi, cherche une échappatoire. Mais personne ne comprend, car vous jugez sur se que vous voyez en premier. Vous ne cherchez pas les causes, les actions passé. Pense a ça, James. Regarde Rogue. Il aime Lily, et il veut a tout pris te la reprendre. Pourquoi ? Car Lily a été la première a le considéré comme un humain, et non une erreur. Cette amitié, ce liens, tu l'a brisé, en l'insultant, toi et ta bande, lui rappelant les insultes de son père. Ne juge pas Narcissa ou tout autre Serpentard sur que tu voie, même si certains sont des salaud finis, d'autre ont une âme, mais ils ne peuvent pas la montrée. Juge nous sur se que nous sommes vraiment, et pas sur tout ses préjugés que tu as sur nous. Juge Narcissa pour ce qu'elle est : Une enfant malade, condamné a baisser la tête, recluse du vrai monde, affiché comme trophée. Comprend et ressens James. Si tu l'aime, tu la tira de la. Mais sinon, ne te retrouve plus jamais sur mon chemin.

"_ Merci, Vic. Tu me donne les équations, mais pas la solution, que suis je censé faire ?

"_Dis au monde la vérité. Que tu aime Narcissa pour ce qu'elle est. Dis a Lily que tu ne l'aime plus. Si tel est le cas, bien sur.

"_Mais si je fais ça, je condamne Narcissa a être rejeté de sa famille, et si ca ne marche pas entre nous, elle sera a jamais recluse.

"_Elle aura toujours une famille. Sirius est sa famille, Andromeda est sa famille, tous seront sa famille. Et si ca ne marche pas, tu lui aura permis de s'échapper l'espace d'un instant a son cauchemars. C'est déjà beaucoup. Mais si ca marche, tu l'auras sauvée a jamais.

"_Une dernière questions, Victoria... Commença James. Mais la jeune fille c'était levée et était partis, ne lui lançant qu'un simple sourire en signe d'au revoir et d'encouragement. James prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Il marcha droit devant lui, se dirigeant d'un pas hésitant vers la grande salle. Il marcha peu de temps, mais cela lui parut durer une heure. Arrivé devant les portes, il inspira plusieurs fois, et poussa les portes. A peine fut il entrer que Lily courut se jeter a son cou. Elle l'embrassa a pleine bouche, sous le regard médusé de toute la salle. Puis, quelqu'un se mit a applaudir, et suivit de près par beaucoup d'autre. Puis se fut un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissement, même si aucun Serpentard ne partageait la joie.

Lily se détacha enfin de lui, James osa une oeillade en direction de Narcissa. Celle ci était assise a côté de Lucius, et de Bellatrix. Il repéra rapidement Victoria qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, et Rogue, qui l'avada kadavrisa du regard. Mais il ne fixait que Narcissa, qui semblait perdue, et plus triste que jamais. Dès qu'elle aperçut James qui la fixais, elle se jeta au cou de Lucius et l'embrassa a pleine bouche, sans quitter des yeux James, qui se laissa traîner a la table des rouges et ors par Lily, plus blesser que était si triste. James, qui ne cessait de se retourner discrètement, tentait de croiser le regard de Narcissa. Mais celle ci le fuyait des yeux.

Après avoir embrassé Lucius, dans le seul but de rendre James jaloux, elle tourna le regard vers Victoria, qui semblait contrariée. Remarquant que sa soeur cadette était légèrement dans les nuages ( alors qu'elle était au contraire en enfer ), Bellatrix se pencha vers la blonde, et lui murmura, ses cheveux noir et bouclés effleurant la joue trop pâle de sa cadette :

"_Ca va ? Tu as besoin d'aller a l'infirmerie ?

"_Non, non, ça ira. Répondit Narcissa, tentant vainement d'être souriante. Mais son sourire était implorant. Bellatrix, même a moitié folle, sut que l'heure était grave. Elle prit la main de sa soeur.

* * *

><p>Savin' me Nickelback<p>

* * *

><p>"_Lucius, Narcissa est fatiguée, a cause de ... tu sais. Je la ramène au dortoir. Victoria, peux tu venir, au cas ou ?<p>

"_J'arrive. Répondit la verte et argent en se levant, ses longs cheveux balayant ses é se leva, s'appuyant sur le bras de sa soeur aînée. Victoria vint se placer a ses côtés, la tenant part la main. La blonde lança un regard a sa soeur et murmura, pour être entendue d'elle seule :

"_J'aimerais qu'Andomeda soit là. Pour toute réponse, Bellatrix sourit et plongea la main dans sa poche, et appuya sur un bouton, qui actionnerait l'interrupteur que la troisième miss Black, sentirait vibré. Mais elle eu a peine le temps d'appuyer que Narcissa s'évanouie, et tomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Comme au ralentis, sa tête heurta le sol, dans un bruit mat, puis se fut le reste de son corps.

Des cris parcourue la grande salle, pendant que Bellatrix s'était abaissé pour prendre la tête de Narcissa dans ses mains. Puis les professeurs arrivèrent suivit par Andromeda. Les deux soeurs se regardèrent, pendant un bref instant. Elles partirent avec les professeurs qui emmenait Narcissa par magie vers l'infirmerie. Victoria tourna la tête pour regarder James. Celui ci la regardait. Elle s'approcha donc de la table des rouges et ors.

Arrivé a la hauteur de James, Lily et Sirius, elle s'arrêta. Elle fixa les rouges te ors un a un, avec dégouts et mépris, en bonne serpentard.

"_Black, j'ai a te parlée. C'est important. Sirius, qui savait que Victoria était une amie de Narcissa, et qui était un peu comme une espionne a leur compte, se leva et suivit la verte et argent a l'écart. Il lui attrapa le bras, la forçant a la regarder.

"_Que veux tu ? Demanda t-il.

"_Narcissa a glisser sa dans ma main, avant de s'évanouir. Je pense que c'est pour James. Murmura Vic, tendant a Sirius le bout de parchemin.

"_Autre chose ?

"_Oui. Peter est venu dans notre salle commune aujourd'hui. Il a parlé a Lucius de Narcissa et James. Il connait tout nos mots de passe, et est surement un espion a la solde de Lucius, voir pire, de Tu Sais Qui. Déclara la brune, sans sourciller face a l'air ahurit de Sirius.

"_Ce n'est pas possible. Peter a toute notre confiance.

"_Fais comme tu veux, je t'ai prévenus, je t'ai fais par de mes doutes, mais a toi de voir. Répondit Victoria en s'éloignant. Sirius, inquiet, retourna a sa table. Il regarda la papier qui se trouvait dans sa main, puis James. Il déplia doucement le papier. Dessus, juste une tache de sang. Sirius serra la mâchoire, ne laissant rien paraitre. Il jeta le papier au sol. Il repensa a se que lui avait dit la verte et Argnet. Il avait l'intention d'en parler a Remus et James, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Fondu au noir Coeur de Pirate

A table, tout le monde ne parlait que du nouveau couple, James Potter le tombeur, et Lily Evans la travailleuse. Mais James semblait ailleurs, loin, dans un passé qui lui paraissait remonté a des milliers d'années, alors que c'était seulement quelque semaines auparavant.

A l'infirmerie, Narcissa était allongé dans un lit, ses deux soeurs a ses côtés, Victoria près de la porte, l'infirmière parlant tout bas a Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Après une réflexion particulièrement pressante de l'infirmière, Albus se dirigea vers le lit ou reposait la malade, toujours évanouie.

"_Mesdemoiselles, j'ai une question... Délicate a vous poser. Narcissa, avait elle une raison d'être ... triste ? désespérée ? A ces mots, Andromeda regarda Bellatrix, et un dialogue muet s'engagea entre elle. Puis Bellatrix rompit le contacte visuel avec sa soeur, et se tourna vers le directeur.

"_Non. Elle semblait heureuse... Sauf depuis quelque temps, mais d'un autre côté, les examens arrivent, mais elle sort avec Lucius... Non, nous ne voyons pas.

"_Si vous me permettez, s'excusa Victoria en faisant un pas vers le petit groupe, il y avait bien quelque chose qui attristait Narcissa.

"_Ah, oui ? Et quoi donc ? s'insurgea Bellatrix. Andromeda posa une main sur le bras de sa soeur pour lui imposer le silence.

"_Elle .. Depuis 4 mois environ, elle est amoureuse, mais l'élu de son coeur faisait la cour a une autre, et il se sont disputé, et il sort avec une autre, même s'ils s'aiment plus que tout au monde. Exposa Victoria sous le regard attentif de Dumbledore.

"_Et, vous pensez que se serai ça, qui serai les causes de ... Dit Dumbledore en enlevant la couverture qui couvrait le corps frêle et pâle de Narcissa. Bellatrix poussa un hurlement, et Andromeda retient le sien a grande peine. Victoria ferma les yeux sous le choc. Le corps de Narcissa était d'une maigreur effroyable. On voyait chaque os de son corps. Mais ce n'était pas le plus horrible. Les bras et les jambes de la jeune fille était strié de cicatrice et coupure encore fraiche. Mais une attirait particulièrement l'attention. Sur son bras droit, sur la veine du coude, une coupure plus fraîche et plus profonde que les autres saignait encore.

"_Ce n'est pas possible... Murmura faiblement Andromeda en retenant ses larmes.

"_Pas Narcissa... Elle sait que cela peut être mortel pour elle... Elle n'aurait pas ... Elle sait qu'elle peut mourir...

"_C'est justement se qui m'inquiète . Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, et déjà que sa régénération sanguine est faible, si en plus elle est trop faible, nous avons peur que son coeur ne lâche, sans que nous pouvions faire quelque chose.

"_Mais il doit y avoir un moyen de l'aider ! S'écria Victoria.

"_Oui, mais pour ça, vous devez me dire le nom du garçon, Miss Parkinson.

"_Je ... Je ne peux pas ... Murmura t-elle, pendant qu'un terrible combat se déroulait en elle.

"_Il le faut, pour elle, pour Narcissa, pour ce garçon. Persuada Dumbledore.

"_C'est ... Commença Vic' ; James Potter. Acheva t'elle dans un murmure.

"_Merci, Miss.

"_Potter ? S'écria Bellatrix.

"_Bella... Tenta Andromeda

."_C'est ça faute, je le ferais souffrir, autant qu'il a fait souffrir notre Cissy.

"_Bella. Ordonna Andromeda.

"_Andro, je le tuerais. Ce sale Traître a son Sang !

"_Tu ne fera rien, Bellatrix, car si Cissy l'aime, et que tu oses touché a un seul de ses cheveux, elle t'en voudra a mort. Et tu connais Cissy.

"_Je sais, mais je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir a si bon compte... Tout sa pour Une Sang de Bourbe... Oh, Cissy... Pourquoi, Cissy ? Pourquoi lui ? Murmura Bellatrix en s'effondrant sur le lit de la plus petite des soeurs Black. Andromeda se leva, et se plaça au côté de sa soeur, lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et les deux soeurs pleurèrent ensembles en silence. Victoria, sentant qu'elles voulaient resté seules, partit le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

><p>Qui peut le Juger ? Ginnie Line<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore, quand a lui, partit de ce pas chercher James. Pendant ce temps, ledit garçon se dirigeait vers son dortoir, après avoir déserté son diner ou se trouvait encore ses amis. Il avançait seul, en repensant a sa journée, qui avait été des plus désastreuse. Le directeur l'arrêta :<p>

"_ Connaissez vous Miss Narcissa Black ? demanda t-il.

"_Oui, c'est la cousine de Sirius. Et c'est la fille qui c'est évanouie tout a l'heure, monsieur. Répondit James, évitant soigneusement de parler de leur relation.

"_Mais a part ça ? Vous ne la connaissez pas personnellement ? Vous ne lui avait jamais parlée ?

"_Je ... Commença James, avant de refermer la bouche.

"_J'avais crus comprendre, pourtant, que vous avez eu une relation, amoureuse, avec cette jeune fille.

"_Comment le savez vous ? Je veux dire ... Pourquoi voulez vous savoir ça ? Questionna James, les joues rouges. Le directeur lui sourit, et l'entraina vers son bureau. Arrivé là, il le fit s'asseoir et lui raconta que Narcissa était anorexique et atteinte d'une maladie du sang qui empêchait ses globule rouge de se régénérer, qu'elle se scarifiait, et qu'elle avait tenté de s'ouvrir les veines, d'où sont évanouissement, et le tout pour lui.

"_..Voilà pourquoi, j'aimerais que vous me répondez franchement. L'aimez vous ?

"_Oui, professeur.

"_Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que j'efface sa mémoire a sa sortie de l'infirmerie demain.

"_Quoi ? s'écria James, se rebiffant a cette idée. Jamais il n'accepterait qu'on efface la mémoire de sa princesse.

"_Comprenez qu'elle c'est laissé mourir de faim pour vous, tailladez les veines pour vous, et qu'elle a tentez de se suicidez _pour vous_. Elle a souffert pour vous, et a cause de vous. Et cela continuera pendant très longtemps, et _elle risque d'en mourir_.

"_Pourquoi cela continuerait ? Dès qu'elle sera sortie, je sortirais avec elle. C'est elle que j'aime. Pas Lily.

"_Et c'est justement pourquoi vous devez la laisser partir. Vous êtes promis a de grande chose, James. Ne laissez pas tombez Miss Evans, vous l'aimez encore.

"_Professeur je ... que compter vous lui enlevez comme souvenir exactement ? Demanda James, se résignant petit a petit, le tout avec l'impression d'avoir l'âme déchiré.

"_Tout les moment que vous avez passé ensemble, ainsi que votre rencontre. Toute ses rêves vous concernant, et concernant sa douleur. Ses larmes. Je les remplacerais par de faux souvenirs, et par de faux rêves. L'amour qu'elle a pour vous, restera, mais s'estompera avec le temps, du moins, je l'espère. Elle reprendra une vie normale. Vous resterez avec Lily. Tout sera comme avant.

"_Professeur, pourriez vous ... m'enlevez aussi mes propres souvenirs ? Ainsi que ceux de Sirius et Remus ou je leurs parle d'elle ?

"_Ne vous inquiété pas, je ferais le nécessaire. Assura Albus, en souriant largement.

"_Merci professeur. Soupira James. Disant cela, il se leva. Mais Albus continua :

"_Prenez ceux ci, notez tout vos souvenirs, vos sentiment, vos rêves, vos désirs, vos envies, tout se qui concerne Narcissa. Vous me le rendrez demain, je le rangerais avec vos souvenirs, ainsi que ceux de Miss Black, que je vous rendrez respectivement a la fin de vos études. Dit il en tendant un cahier noir a James.

"_Merci professeur. Murmura James en sortant courageusement, empêchant ses larmes de couler. Il descendit lentement les marches, et laissa ses pas le guider dans le château, vers son dortoire. Mais contrairement a se qu'il croyait, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. il s'approcha de la porte, et l'entrouvrit. Bellatrix et Andromeda dormaient sur des lits adjacents a celui de Narcissa, qui avait les yeux ouverts. Elle le fixait, savant pertinemment qu'il était là.

James poussa la porte, et s'arrêta, ne pouvant s'empêcher de graver cette scène dans sa mémoire. Narcissa était dans son lit, ses cheveux couleur ors tombant sur ses épaule découverte, la lune formant une auréole au dessus d'elle, éclairant de reflets bleuté sa peau trop pâle. Des ombres essayait de la caché, mais la lune semblait ne vouloir la garder que pour elle.

"_J'espère que tu viendrais avant demain, lui dit la blonde, en souriant légèrement.

"_Ils t'ont dit pour ... ? Soupira James, qui sentait les larmes revenir.

"_Oui, et c'est la bonne solution. Sourit elle courageusement en tendant la main vers James qui s'approcha lentement.

"_Pourquoi, Narcissa ?

"_Pourquoi me suis je laissé mourir ?

"_Oui. Pourquoi t'es tu ouverte les veines, as tu accepté de sortir avec Malefoy, pourquoi ? Questionna t'il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. la jeune fille lui prit tendrement la main, et la lui serra.

"_Tu me délaissais. Tu jurerais a Lily que tu n'aimais qu'elle. Tu m'ignorais. Je me suis laissé mourir de faim, car il suffisait que je te vois pour aller bien, mais dès que tu étais près de moi, tu me fuyais, restais avec Lily. J'ai eu très mal, pendant se dernier mois. J'avais besoin de faire évacuer ma souffrance.

"_Tu aurais du m'en parler. Murmura le brun, en tentant d'embrasser les lèvre de la Narcissa. Mais cette dernière posa une main sur les lèvres du garçon, et sourit tristement.

"_Non.

"_Dois je comprendre que tu m'en veux encore ?

"_Non, mais tu es a Lily, tout comme je suis a Lucius. C'est notre destin, d'être séparé, et de vivre des vies différentes. Nous deux c'était une erreur, une erreur que Dumbldore accepte de réparée pour nous.

"_Tu veux dire que ... Tout est finis, princesse ?

"_Non, car nous n'avons jamais rien commencé. Maintenant James, Vie t'a VRAIE vie, avec ceux qui doivent partager ta destinée. Déclara Narcissa en retirant sa main de celle de James.

"_Alors, laisse moi juste t'embrasse une dernière fois, après je partirais, pour toujours de ta vie, ou du moins, la fin de tes études. Supplia le jeune garçon, en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

"_J'ai dis non, James.

"_Je vois. Et bien… Adieu, ma t'il en versant un larme, une seule et unique.

"_Adieu, James. Répondit la blonde, en fermant les yeux. Elle entendit James se levé. Elle voulait tellement le supplié de rester avec elle, mais elle se retient, ne fermant que plus fort les yeux. Elle entendit ses pas, et la porte de l'infirmerie se refermé derrière lui. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus là. Elle s'autorisa donc a déverser son chagrin, laissant des cris muet et des supplice silencieuse franchirent ses lèvres. Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, inondant sa peau pâle.

White Horse Taylor Swift

De l'autre côté de la porte, James Potter, était dans le même état. Il entendait les sanglots de la fille qu'il aimait, et cela lui serrait le coeur, lui brisait l'âme. Ni tenant plus, il prit le parchemin que lui avait donner Dumbledore, et écrivit tout ses souvenirs. Il écrivait au sons des sanglots de la femme qu'il aimait, et ses propres larmes roulait sur le parchemin, le tachant de traces humides. Puis, quand il eut finis, il se leva, et quitta le couloir, essayant de faire sortir de sa mémoire les sanglots de la femme qu'il aimait.

Narcissa continua de pleurer. Puis elle sortit sa baguette, elle murmura doucement :

"_Spero partonum... Tout en pensant a la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé James. Un filet de lumière argenté sortie de sa baguette, d'abord de forme indistincte, puis devenant plus concrète. Un chat. Un tout petit chaton, qui semblait perdue. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Narcissa, et se transforma en un majestueux cerf. Comme a chaque fois qu'elle pensait a James. Le cerf vient se blottir contre son épaule. Elle lui caressa doucement le dos prenant garde de ne pas le traverser, puis elle passa sa main au travers et le cerf disparut.

Elle recommença a pleurer. Puis elle prit le bague que Lucius lui avait offerte, pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe, et prit le souvenir qui représentait sa rencontre avec James. Elle le déposa sur la pierre de la bague, puis recommença l'opération, jusqu'à ce que chaque souvenir qu'elle avait de James soit copier a jamais dans la pierre de la bague.

Dès qu'elle eut finis, elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Elle se réveilla au première lueur de l'aube. Elle savait que le professeur Dumbledore allait arriver, croyant qu'elle dormais, pour lui enlever ses souvenirs, avant d'enlever ceux de ses soeurs, puis ceux de toutes les personnes qui aurait pu être au courant pour elle est . Une blessure bientôt refermée. Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa le soleil caressé ses joues. Elle entendit les pas du professeur s'approché de son lit. Elle serra les paupières avec fermeté retenant de nouvelles larmes. Dès que la baguette toucha sa tempes, elle sut que c'était finis. Elle murmura un très faible :

"_Adieu James. Je t'aimerais a jamais. Puis se fut le noir totale.

Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Ses derniers souvenirs était brumeux, mais plus elle se concentrait plus il lui échappait. Soudain, tout lui revins en mémoire :

Elle c'était évanouie dans la grande salle. Elle sortait avec Lucius depuis plusieurs mois n'avait que des souvenirs heureux, pourtant elle se semblait triste, seule, comme si il lui manqué une partie d'elle même. Comme si elle n'était pas entière. Elle pensait a Lucius, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était ces bras la qu'elle voulait autour des ses épaules, mais ceux d'un autre. Ceux d'un homme sans visage, et sans nom.

Dans la tours des Gryffondor, James venait de se lever. Tout était floue dans sa tête. Lui aussi avait cette impression tenace de tristesse, alors qu'il devait être le plus heureux des hommes, vu qu'il sortait avec Lily Evans, la femme qu'il aimait.

Mais l'aimait il encore ? Une petite voix lui disait que non, qu'il en aimait une autre.

Mais il ne parvenait pas a savoir qui. C'était absurde et pourtant...

Seul un visage pâle, entouré de cheveux blonds, éclairé par un clair de lune, lui venait en mémoire, mais il ne parvenait pas mettre un nom sur son visage, ni a savoir s'il l'avait déjà vu. Etrangement, un parfum de fleur lui monta au nez. Des narcisses. Il aimait ses plantes, et leurs noms, qu'il trouvait si beau. Narcissa. Qu'elle douce sonorité. Et qu'il allait bien avec le visage de la fille de son souvenir.

Cela avait il un rapport avec cette jeune fille ? Existait elle vraiment ? Etait elle a Poudlard ? La verrait il un jour ?

Tant de questions dans réponse. Il soupira, se leva en soupirant, essayant de faire taire toute ses questions dans sa tête. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius Black son meilleur ami :

"_Debout, Patmol. On va finir par arriver en retard, et aujourd'hui est le dernier lundi avant les examens. Seul un baraguinement incompréhensible lui répondit. James se tourna alors vers le lit de Remus, vide, comme tout les matins.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel Emilie Autumn<p>

* * *

><p>Quand au lit de Peter, lui aussi se révéla vide. Ce qui était très curieux, mais bon. James sortit alors sa baguette, et un jet d'eau en sorti, éclaboussant copieusement Sirius qui sorti de son lit en hurlant :<p>

"_Si je t'attrape, James Potter, tu pourras dire adieu a tout espoir que Lily te reconnaisse ! Sur ses bonnes paroles, Sirius se jeta sur James. Mais le jeune attrapeur de quiditch savait se défendre, et il riposta. Une joyeuse bataille de polochon s'ensuivit. Puis les deux garçons descendirent, toujours en rigolant.

Arrivé en bas, il embrassa Lily, mais le gouts des lèvres de la jeune fille n'était pas celui recherché. Il salua ses deux camarades, et la joyeuse bande partit déjeuner. En chemin, ils croisèrent la "bande ennemie" comme les surnomais affectueusement Remus. Parmis eux se trouvait : Bellatrix Black, ses cheveux noirs volant autour d'elle, sa folie aussi rayonnante que sa beauté ténébreuse, Lucius Malefoy, le chef, dont la froideur et la beauté avait fait de lui un don juan, Regulus Black, l'intello de la bande, et dont le sang froid l'avait rendu célèbre, Lestranges, ainsi que Severus Rogue, capable de fabriquer des potions du plus haut niveau. Mais derrière eux se cachait trois jeunes filles, que James ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vue.

Quand les Gryffondor passèrent près d'eux, des rires méprisant les acceullirent.

"_ Regardez, la bande de traîtres a leurs Sang, de Sang de Bourbe et de monstre ! Quelle honte que Poudlard ouvre ses portes a de telles aberration de la nature !

"_Lucius ! Siffla une voie, qui arrêta James. La voix était douce, et portant, elle portait en elle une autorité que personne ne pouvait contesté.

"_Qui a t-il, Cissy ? Répondit Lucius en se retournant, dévoilant une jeune fille au cheveux blonds. Pour James, elle ressemblait a la fille de son rêve, mais il ne pouvait en être sur. Les même traits, le même visage.

"_Tu oses t'abaisser a insulter ses …. Traître ? Tu sais qu'ils en sont fières, et en leurs rappelant, tu les honores ! Que dirait ton maître, s'il le savait ? Continua la jeune fille sans tourné la tête vers James.

"_C'est aussi le tien, chérie. Répondit Lucius en tentant d'embrasser la jeune femme.

"_Je ne serais ta "chérie" que quand tu auras arrêté d'honoré des gens de leur races ! Cracha t-elle en tournant enfin les yeux vers James. Elle s'immobilisa avant d'ajouter :

"_Victoria, Andro, venez. Nous n'avons plus rien a faire ici. Dit elle en quittant James des yeux. Elle partit d'un pas rapide, et les deux autres jeunes filles durent courir pour la rattraper. James savait qui elles étaient, mais il s'en fichait, car il venait de savoir qui était la blonde. Sirius en profita pour rabattre Lucius :

"_Alors, Malefoy, on se laisse dicter sa leçon par une fille ? Raya t-il. Lucius voulu se jeter sur lui, mais il fut retenu par Regulus.

"_Doucement, Lucius, se jeune impertinent est encore mon frère. Sirius, vas t'en ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau et de celle de tes … amis… Dit il le plus calmement du monde.

"_Defendrais tu un traître, Regulus ? Demanda Severus Rogue en s'avançant.

"_Jamais Severus. Je défends juste mon frère, qui, même s'il a choisit un chemin différent du miens, continue a partagé mon sang. Sur ses mots, il lâcha Lucius et partit vers sa salle de cour. C'est le moment que choisit la sonnerie pour retentir.

"_Tu as de la chance, Black, que ton frère te défende, toi et ta bande, tout comme ta cousine. Mais dès qu'il ne seront plus là…. Murmura Rogue en passant un doigt sur sa gorge pâle. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres, puis il tourna les talons, suivit de près part Lucius, Lestranges et Bellatrix, qui traina les pieds. Mais cette dernière se retourna, et regarda au dessus de leur tête. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se retourne. James se retourna et vit la jeune fille blonde, avancer d'une démarche sur et royale, accompagner par Victoria et Andromeda. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette image, pris Lily part la main, et partis a son tour vers la grande salle. Mais le visage de la jeune fille le hantait. Si seulement il avait pus savoir ou il l'avait déjà vu.

Les examens arrivèrent, et il ne pensa plus a la jeune fille. Puis se fut les vacances. Il ne put arrêter de pensera elle. Il en révait toutes les nuits. Il apprit qu'elle allait se marier en aout. Qu'elle ne reviendrait pas a Poudlard l'année suivante. Tout doucement il se résigna a l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir, même s'il ne cessait de penser a elle, de gueter la moindre de ses nouvelles. Il passa son été avec ses amis et Lily, qu'il tentait d'apprendre a aimer de nouveau.

Lily, la belle rousse qu'il continuait d'aimer, mais de façon différente. Plus comme une soeur, une amie proche. Mais plus comme avant. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal.

Puis Sirius vint habiter chez lui, ayant fuis sa famille. Et quand James lui demanda de raconter le mariage de Malefoy, celui ci rit, et prit sa baguette, la pointa sur sa tempe et en sortit un mince filament blanc. Il murmura une formule et un brouillard les enveloppa. Et James put voir le mariage.

* * *

><p>Stop Crying your Heart Out Oasis<p>

* * *

><p>Le mariage de Narcissa Black.<p>

La maison des Malefoy, ou plutôt le manoir, était noir de monde. Tous en habits de cérémonie. Puis tous partirent dans une grande pièce, et le silence ce fit.

Lucius se tenait au milieux de l'assemblé, en robe de sorcier verte et argent. Ses cheveux blond ramené en catogan.

C'est a se moment que James la vit.

Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche, parsemé de perles d'argents, une longue traine de mousseline trainant derrière elle, ses longs cheveux ramené en un chignon sophistiqué, retenue par un diadème ou siégeait un magnifique aigle, un voile couvrant son visage.

James lut dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait fuir, mais qu'elle avait pris la décision de rester, et il vit une larme coulé sur sa joue, alors qu'elle essayait vainement de sourire au visages radieux qui la fixait. Il vit Andromeda, Bellatrix, Rogue, et tout les autres la serré dans leurs bras, lui sourirent, l'encouragé.

Elle s'approcha de Lucius d'un pas lent et souple, alors qu'une douce musique résonnait autours d'eux.

James aurait tellement voulue être a la place du marié. Quand elle passa près de lui, James vit briller a son cou une chaine en argent ou pendait une bague avec un petit coeur en émeraude. Elle tendit la main a Lucius, qui la prit avant de se tourner ensemble vers l'assemblé. Ils tenaient leurs mains liées vers l'assemblé, muette. Un sorcier sortit alors du rang et déclara :

"_Mes amis, nous sommes ici pour le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa, si quelqu'un veut si opposer, qu'il le dise maintenant, et sans délai, ou qu'il se taisent a jamais. Personne ne broncha, ne dit mot.

James aurait tellement voulue que quelqu'un dise qu'il ne voulait pas de se mariage. Mais personne ne dit mot. Le sorcier continua donc :

"_Si personne ne si oppose, les mariés vont prêter serment. Veuillez, Monsieur Malefoy, répéter après moi :

" Moi, Lucius Malefoy

Je jure d'être fidèle a mon épouse,

Narcissa Black,D'être présent quand elle en a besoin

De partager sa joie ou sa peine,

De l'aider, et de surmonter

toute les épreuves de la vie a ses côtés,

Durant la vie et

Jusqu'à la mort,

Que Merlin m'en soit témoin. "

Et Lucius répéta.

Le sorcier pointa sa baguette sur les mains liées, et un fillemmant doré en sortit.

Dès que Lucius eu finit, le sorcier se tourna vers Narcissa.

"_A vous, Miss Black :

"Moi, Narcissa Black,

Je jure d'être fidèle a mon époux,

Lucius Malefoy,

D'être présente quand il en a besoin,

De partager sa joie ou sa peine,

De l'aider, et de surmonter

toute les épreuves de la vie a ses côtés,

Durant la vie et

Jusqu'à la mort,

De lui donner un héritier au Sang Pur,

Que Merlin m'en soit témoin. "

Un nouveaux fillemant de lumière sortit de la baguette avant de disparaitre. L'assemblé se mit a applaudir, Lucius se tourna vers Narcissa, enleva son voile et lui donna un baiser. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, et traversa l'assemblé a grandes enjambés.

Le souvenir devient flou, et James se retrouva a nouveaux aux côtés de Sirius.

"_Pourquoi sont ils partit a la fin ? Questionna James, qui ne connaissait pas les coutume du mariage sorcier, ou du moins, pas les VRAIS mariage sorcier.

"_Pour consommer le mariage bien sur ! Répondit Sirius en se tournant vers James, qui avait perdue quelques couleurs.

"_Tu veux dire qu'ils ...

"_Oui, elle va "lui donner un héritier".

"_Mais elle est trop jeune ! Elle a quoi ? 16 ans ?

"_Oui. Mais pas pour chez les Sangs Purs. Contra Sirius en souriant doucement.

"_Pourquoi Bellatrix ou Andromeda ne sont elles pas mariées, alors ? Et toi ?

"_Parce que Bella veux entrer dans les rangs des mangemorts, donc le mariage passe au second plan, et Andromeda parce qu'elle n'est pas a Serpentard, et qu'elle accepte les moldus. Donc c'est embêtant pour ces messieurs au Sang Noble et Purs. Et moi parce que je suis… Trop bien pour eux ! Se moqua Sirius en riant.

"_C'est ignoble. Conclut James, en se renfrognant, mais en continuant de rire avec son frère de coeur.

"_Ouais, mais bon, c'est la vie. Conclut Sirius.

La fin de l'été arriva vite.

Puis septembre.

James oublia peu a peu Narcissa Malefoy, même s'il continuait de l'aimer au fond de lui.

Jusqu'à se matin de novembre, ou il était resté sans nouvelle ; il lisait le journal qui titrait : "Narcissa Malefoy, enceinte ? " Ce titre lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il en resta bouche bée, jusqu'à se que Lily lui lance :

"_Tu ne pense pas que nous aussi nous devrions pensez a avoir une descendance ?

"_Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Questionna James, sachant pertinemment se que Lily voulait.

"_Et bien ... Il serait peut être temps de penser a nous... A notre avenir commun ...

* * *

><p>Wherever you will Go The Calling<p>

* * *

><p>"_James, elle te demande en mariage, acceptes. Lança Sirius, se qui lui valu de se faire avada kedavriser part Lily et de s recevoir une part de tarte a la crème dans la figure.<p>

"_Tu ne pense pas que nous sommes encore jeunes ? Dans un an, peut être. Conclut James en se levant, voulant a tout pris être seul. Il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Tout le monde ne parlait que de Lucius, qui allait être père. James le haissait. Oh, oui, par Merlin, qu'es ce qu'il le haissait.

Pendant se temps, a des kilomètres de là, Narcissa se morfondait.

Enceinte.

Elle était _Enceinte_ de Lucius Malefoy.

Elle allait être mère. Elle avait a peine 16 ans ! C'était injuste. Elle aurait du être a Poudlard, elle aurait du être avec des gens de son âge.

Mais non, elle était cloitré dans ce manoir sombre et plein d'humidité ! Elle detestait ca condition de femme mariée.

Elle detestait Lucius de l'avoir mise enceinte. Elle detestait ses parents de l'avoir marié.

Elle haissait surtout se manoir, remplis d'ombres. Elle en avait marre d'avoir froid, de devoir parcourir ses couloirs vert, trop silencieux, et surtout vide.

Elle se laissa choir sur son lit, et posa sa main sur son ventre.

Elle ne pouvait pas devenir mère. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle repensa a son mariage. Elle aurait tellement voulu que se soit avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

Elle aurait aimé que se soit un autre que Lucius le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Car, avec Lucius comme père, elle savait que cet enfant ne vivrais pas heureux. Se serait même le contraire. Lucius ferait de lui un Sang Pur, un vrai. Il serait malheureux, et ne pourrait jamais vivre pleinement sa vie. Elle aurait tellement voulue avoir pu choisir sa vie….

Alors qu'elle ruminait ses sombres pensées, un hiboux vient se poser sur le rebords de la fenêtre. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle lui ouvrit. La lettre portait le sceaux de Poudlard. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Elle l'ouvrit, et lut.

C'était une lettre de Dumbledore. Il lui disait qu'il tenait sa promesse, même s'il aurait souhaité que se soit dans d'autre concision. Il lui disait aussi que tout était dans sa bague, et que l'incantation était " je veux que se qui m'appartiens me revienne". D'abords surprise, Narcissa se dit qu'elle n'avait rien a perdre. Elle pointa donc sa baguette sur la bague et murmura l'incantation.

Des souvenirs s'enroulèrent sur sa baguette et remontèrent dessus, et dès qu'ils touchèrent ses doigts, tout lui revins dans un flash. Elle hurla de douleur et s'évanouie.

Quand elle se réveilla elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, et Lucius était a ses côtés.

Elle voulu s'éloigner de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle, tout son corps refusait de lui répondre. Impuissante, elle vit Lucius se penché vers elle et prendre sa main. Il lui parlait, mais c'était comme si du coton se trouvait dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre les bruit autour d'elle. Puis, comme si elle venait d'entrez en collision avec un rocher, elle entendit tout.

Le moindre bruit était assourdissant. Et la voix de Lucius, trop forte, trop près d'elle, lui donnait envie de pleurer et fuir, loin, loin, très loin.

"_… Tout va bien, le bébé n'a rien…. Disait il.

Le bébé, le bébé, toujours ce fichu enfant, qu'elle ne désirait pas, et qu'elle aurait voulu faire disparaitre d'un coup de baguette ! C'est ce moment que choisir ces souvenirs pour revenir a la charge.

Sa chute, tout ces mois passé aux côté de James, son amour pour lui, son évanouissement dans la grande salle, tout. Mais elle ne devait rien laissé paraitre. Elle dissimula ses émotions au plus profond d'elle même, se forçant a ne pas sentir cette lame qui lui déchirait le coeur, ses glaçons qui avait prit place dans son ventre, et surtout cette haine pour Dumbledore, qui avait accepté de lui enlevé ses souvenirs, et ceux de James !

Bien sur, c'est elle qui avait demandé, mais il aurait du refusé, il DEVAIT refusé ! C'était interdit pas la loi magique ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, et encore moins sur des mineurs ! C'était une honte !

" _Mais c'est toi qui a voulus, toi qui a demandé…_" susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Même ! Voulait hurlé Narcissa, elle aimait James, et même si elle risquait sa vie en continuant de l'aimer, elle s'en fichait ! Elle voulait être avec lui, et puis c'est tout !

"_… Tu ne recevras pas la marque… Continua Lucius, inconscient que sa femme se battait contre elle même et ses émotions.

"_ Qu… Quoi ? Articula t-elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé fort, et qu'elle pouvait enfin bougé.

"_Oh, tu voulais absolument faire partie des nôtres, ma chérie ? Tu sais, je peux toujours demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

"_Non, ça ira. Coupa froidement Narcissa en se relevant dans ses coussins. Elle lança un regard assassin a son époux, qui le remarqua.

"_Parle moi sur un autre ton veux tu. Dit Lucius en se levant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Narcissa, sentant le danger, baissa les yeux :

"_Excuses moi. Murmura t-elle en se concentrant sur le mur en face d'elle.

"_Regarde moi dans les yeux, et redis le moi. Ordonna son mari, en attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index pour la forcer a le regarder. Narcissa obéit et regarda Lucius dans les yeux.

"_Je suis désolée. Dit elle, d'un ton qu'elle fit le plus gentil et peiné possible. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux, dans sa déclaration.

"_Tu n'es pas sincère ! Hurla t-il, en l'attrapant par le bras, pour la forcer a se lever.

"_Lucius, tu me fais mal… Cracha t-elle en levant la tête vers son époux, qui ne fit que resseré sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme. Narcissa fit une grimace et fusilla Lucius du regard.

"_Qui ? Hurla Lucius, son visage virant au rouge.

"_De quoi, qui ? Répondit Narcissa sur le même ton. De manière instinctive, elle porta la main a son ventre. Elle détestait peut être son époux, elle ne voulait pas être mère, mais elle ne laisserais tout de même personne faire du mal a cet enfant. A _son _enfant.

"_Avec qui m'a tu été infidèle ?

"_Je ne t'ai jamais été infidèle !

* * *

><p>Bleeding Love Leona Lewis<p>

* * *

><p>"_Menteuse ! Cria t-il en la poussant contre le mur. Narcissa, légèrement sonnée, se releva tant bien que mal, et se plaça le plus loin de Lucius possible.<p>

Ledit Lucius, lui, était occupé a détruire tout les meubles présent dans la pièce. Puis il avisa Narcissa qui reculait le plus loin possible. Il avança autant que Narcissa reculait.

Mais bientôt, la jeune femme se retrouva coincé contre un mur. Elle chercha sa baguette dans ses poches, réfléchissant a toute vitesse ou elle l'avait mise, mais elle ne la trouvait pas.

"_C'est ça que tu cherches ? Ricana Lucius en sortant la baguette de Narcissa de sa poche. Narcissa fixa sans un mot Lucius qui jouait avec sa baguette, qu'elle tenait de sa grand mère, puis il eut un sourire mauvais. Il prit la baguette et commença a faire pression sur ses deux extrémité. Narcissa eu un regard paniqué. Non, pas la baguette de sa grand mère, non, pas ça !

"_Qui ? Demanda t-il.

"_Personne ! Je te le jure ! A ses mots, Lucius appuya un petit peu plus fort sur la baguette.

"_N'essaye pas de le protéger. Qui ? Hurla t-il.

"_Lucius, je te promet que je n'ai pas été infidèle… Supplia t-elle en tombant a genoux.

"_Menteuse ! Cria t-il en cassant la baguette en deux. Puis il s'approcha d'elle, et pointa sa propre baguette sur le front de son épouse. Narcissa leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux bleus était résigné, même si elle protégeait toujours son ventre de ses bras. Lucius leva sa baguette de quelque millimètres, ouvrit la bouche et :

"_Ava…. Commença t-il. Narcissa ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Non, il n'allait pas la tuer, quand même ?

"_Endoloris ! Cria t-il finalement. Narcissa hurla, se concentrant pour faire un bouclier autour de son enfant.

"_Lucius… Je t'en prie… Ton enfant … Murmura t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Lucius leva le sort et partit a grands pas, enfermant Narcissa dans sa chambre. Celle ci ne se retient plus et pleura toute les larmes de sont corps, frappant du poing sur le parquet, plus contre Dumbledore et James que contre Lucius.

Mais, épuisée, elle se leva, chancelante, et s'affala sur son lit. Le sommeil vient rapidement la prendre, stoppant ses larmes qui laissèrent des trainé humide sur sa peau pâle.

A Poudlard, James Potter, lui, ne pensait qu'à cette jeune fille, Narcissa, en oubliant presque Lily. Presque, car celle ci le collait comme un pot de colle, et le suivais comme un petit chien. James la haïssait pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, alors il inventait des mensonges, disant qu'il était préocupé par Voldemort, ou par la dernière lettre de ses parents.

Il n'allait plus avec Sirius et les autres a Pré au Lard, et essayait par tout les moyens de voir Dumbledore, mais celui ci semblait l'éviter.

James déprimait de plus en plus.

Quand vint le mois de Décembre, James n'en pouvait plus. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il faisait le pied de grue devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Jusqu'aux jour ou, alors qu'il arrivait, comme a son habitude, devant le bureau la porte de celui ci s'ouvrit. James, ne sachant pas si c'était une invitation ou si quelqu'un d'autre était a l'intérieur, ne broncha pas.

"_Entre, James. Dit la voix de Dumbledore de l'intérieur du bureau. James s'avança, et regarda a l'intérieur. Dumbledore, assit a son bureau, le fixait en souriant.

"_Bonjour, professeur. Répondit James en se plaçant en face de Dumbledore.

"_Prends une chaise, James. Dit Dumbledore en désignant un des fauteuils face a lui, siège ou, des années plus tard, Harry prendrait place, mais ça, personne ne le savait, ou peut être Dumbledore, mais sinon personne ne s'en doutait du moins, pour le moment.

"_Professeur, je sais

que vous essayer de me cacher quelque chose. Je veux savoir quoi. Déclara James en plantant ses yeux bruns dans ceux de bleus du Directeur. Le Directeur le fixa sans un mots, avant de soupirer et de détourner le regard.

"_Tu sais, James, il y a quelques années de cela, un enfant m'a posé la même question. Quand je lui ai dit se que je lui cachais pour son bien, une colère profonde est né en lui. Une colère qui la ensuite rongé de l'intérieur, James. Cela l'a rendue profondément mauvais. Pas au début, non. Mais petit a petit. Es tu sur, de vouloir savoir, James ? Car, si je te le dis, le charme sera rompu. termina Dumbledore en regardant enfin le jeune homme par dessus ses lunettes en demi lunes.

"_Oui. Déclara James, retenant son souffle. Je veux savoir pourquoi, professeur. Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui est censé rester caché , mais je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi je ne fais que rêver de cette fille, Narcissa, pourquoi j'ai mal quand je sais qu'elle ait mariée a Malefoy, et qu'elle attend son enfant. Pourquoi je souris de façon niaise dès que je vois des Narcisses.

"_Comme sais tu que tu souris de façon niaise ? Demanda malicieusement Albus.

"_Sirius me l'a dit. Coupa James, en sentant a nouveaux ses joues se coloré de rouge.

"_Bien. Je vais te révéler un grand secret James. Un secret, que toi même et Narcissa m'avais demandé de faire disparaitre. Si j'ai agis de cette façon, ce n'est pas de gaité de coeur, car quand tu sauras tout, tu vas souffrir. Souffrir, et faire souffrir. Alors, avant, je veux que tu me promettre de continué a aime Miss Evans, que tu l'épousera et que tu lui fera un enfant. Me le promet tu ?

"_Tous ce que vous voudrez professeur.

"_Donne moi ta main. James, tendit sa main, sachant qu'il se préparais a commettre un Serment Inviolable. Dumbledore répéta les conditions, et James jura. Et ce fut tout.

"_Je vais tout te révéler, James. Vous êtes sortis ensemble, et tu l'aimes. Elle t'aimes aussi. Mais comme cela a faillit lui couter la vie, elle m'a supplié de vous enlevez vos souvenirs. Je l'ai fais priant pour que votre amour ne soit pas assez fort pour que vous vous souveniez l'un de l'autre, ou pour que le destin ne vous réunisse a nouveaux. J'ai eu tord, James. Car, en pensant faire un bonne action, j'ai agis en ne pensant qu'à l'avenir, croyant qu'il ne pourrait pas être modifié, ou qu'il fallait ne pas le modifié.

"_Je ne vous crois pas ! Hurla James. Cette pensée lui faisait si mal, qu'il pouvait presque sentir la lame d'un couteau passé a travers son coeur. Il lutta, pour contenir ses cris et ses larmes. Même s'il avait mal de façon insoutenable, il devait tenir.

"_L'Histoire est en marche. Et que tu dois impérativement rester avec Miss Evans. Pour notre monde, James.

* * *

><p>"Rêves d'Enfants" Shy'm<p>

* * *

><p>"_Je ne l'aimes pas ! Je ne peux pas, professeur…. Je ne peux pas…. Supplia James. Le regard de Dumbledore se durcit, alors que son coeur se décomposait lentement.<p>

"_Je suis désolé, James. Dit il en se levant.

"_Non, vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Professeur, je vous en supplie.

"_James… Ca ne me fait pas plaisir, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Vas maintenant, et n'oublis pas notre contrat.

"_Professeur… Tenta a nouveaux James en se levant.

"_Non, James. Au revoir. Répondit fermement Albus. James, le coeur en berne, les yeux dans le vide, l'âme déchirée, sortit du bureau.

Dumbledore prit une plume, un parchemin, et écrivit :

_Chere Mme. Malefoy, J'ai tout révéler a Monsieur Potter._

_Il est sous serment inviolable. Il se mariera donc a Miss Evans dans 3 mois, et après il auront un enfant._

_Vous ne DEVEZ EN AUCUN CAS tenté de lui écrire, ou de le contacter, sans quoi je serai obliger de prévenir ._

_Apprenez que je ne fais pas ça de gaité de coeur, et je vous supplie de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur, et de me pardonner._

_Mais, Narcissa, chère enfant, je vous prie de me faire confiance. _

_Pour notre monde, pour votre enfant. _

_Si tout se passe comme prévue, tout ira bien, je vous le promet._

_Bien a Vous, A. Dumbledore._

Se relisant, il se trouva trop stricte, et ces mots le blessait, autant qu'ils allaient blessé Narcissa. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé de tant de souffrance, mais qu'elle devait surmonté sa peine pour l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Mais il ne put pas. Il donna sa lettre a Fumesk et ferma les yeux.

Il avait mal pour Narcissa et James. Il avait mal, car il savait que se qui se passait allait les détruire. Et ceux a jamais. Jamais ils ne s'en relèverait. Du moins, elle, elle ne pourrait pas, mais lui...

Non, aucun ne se relèverait de cette histoire. Elle car elle souffrirait le martyre et lui parce qu'il… Il serait le suivent sur la liste.

James courut. Il courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il aperçut Lily, près du feu, qui se levait pour venir le voir. Une rage profonde s'empara de lui. Quand la rousse arriva a sa hauteur, il lui prit violemment la main et l'entrainant a sa suite. Dehors, il l'embrassa, de façon violente et deseperer. Lily réagit au quart de tours, elle se dégagea, et devant le regard perdu de James elle se rapprocha doucement de lui :

"_James ? Ca va ? Demanda t-elle. La peur perçait dans sa voix. James la regarda, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'avait blesser, lui avait fait peur alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Il l'observa. Lily était belle. Moins que Cissy, mais belle tout de même, elle avait tout pour plaire. Elle était intelligente, drôle, gentille, compréhensive... Avec du temps, il l'aimerait a nouveaux, il s'en fit la promesse. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Elle se laissa faire.

"_Epouse moi, Lily. Pleura t-il, le visage enfouie dans la chevelure de sa petite amie.

"_James.. tu es sur de se que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle, très sérieuse, en se dégageant de l'amour de sa vie.

"_Oui. Je veux que tu deviennes . Je veux que dans 3mois, juste après nos ASPIC, nous nous marions, que nous partons vivre dans un petit village paisible, et que nous soyons heureux, loin de tout ça. Alors, je répète, veux tu, Lily Evans, m'épouser ? Dit James en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, qui laissa une larme-de joie- coulé de ses yeux. Elle se jeta au cou de son amoureux, qui sourit.

Decembre arriva. Narcissa se laissait aller a la dépression pendant que, doucement, James tentait laborieusement de l'oublier.

Puis se fut Janvier. Le mariage de James fut fixer pour Juin. Lily était tombé enceinte.

Narcissa tentait elle aussi d'occulter James de ses pensées, tout en se rapprochant de Lucius qui ne cessait de tenté de se faire pardonner. Dans son ventre, la vie grandissait. Elle en était venu a aimer cet enfant, cet enfant qu'elle sauverais, comme elle se l'était promis a elle même. Il était pour Juin. Au alentour du 5, elle donnerait la vie. La vie passait normalement, du moins autour d'elle.

* * *

><p>Listen To your Heart DHT<p>

* * *

><p>Janvier, Février, puis Mars. Lily stressait pour son enfant, qui devait voir le jour au alentour de fin Juillet. Sirius serait Parrain, et Alice, future madame Londubat, Maraine.<p>

Narcissa, elle, avait reçue la visite de Rogue. Il était venue lui parler, et il s'était excuser de tout se qu'il avait fait. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, et a la fin, ils en étaient venue au sujet de l'amour :

"_Tu l'aimes ? Avait demandé Severus sans regardé Narcissa.

"_Ai-je le choix ? Répondit Narcissa, son ton était devenus triste, et sa voix avait des accents dramatique.

"_On a toujours le choix. Répondit Severus en fixant Narcissa dans les yeux. Elle se plongea dans les prunelles de Rogue, pour y deceller de la moquerie, mais n'y trouva que de la honte, de la peur et de la tristesse, et surtout, du regret.

"_Moi, je ne l'ai pas eu, ce choix. Murmura Narcissa.

"_Si, Narcissa. Tu l'as eu. Murmura Rogue. Narcissa éclata d'un rire sans joie, qui sonnait plus comme un appel au secours.

"_Et bien, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

"_Tu as peur, pour ton enfant, n'es ce pas ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une constatation.

"_Oui. Je sais que... Que Lucius... Dit elle, en retenant ses sanglots a grandes peines.

"_Je sais... Ecoutes, Cissy... Je te promet, qu'un jour, si ton enfant a besoin d'aide, d'une quelque façon, je te promet, je te jure, que je l'aidera, même si je dois payer cette aide de ma vie. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire le moindre mal. Murmura Rogue, en se levant. Narcissa leva la tête, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, mais elle fixa tout de même Severus dans les yeux.

"_Merci... Severus... Remercia t-elle l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

"_Je sais se que c'est, Narcissa, de se sentir enfermé. Mais bientôt, je te le promet, quand cet enfant sera là, tu seras heureuse. Rogue se pencha, et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de partir. Narcissa ne le revit plus. Il était encore a Poudlard, et ses sorties étaient donc limité. Mais ils s'écrivaient souvent, et une profonde amitié s'installa lentement entre eux.

Avril : Lily avait décidé d'appeler son enfant Harry James Potter pour un garçon, et Jena Alice Potter si c'était une fille. James recommençait a aimer un petit peu Lily. Mais il ne cessait toujours pas d'aimer Narcissa, même si son visage s'effaçait de plus en plus de sa mémoire. Il ne revoyait plus distinctement ses traits.

Les Examens commencèrent, tout le monde stressait, car, dans quelques semaines, Juin serait là, il y aurait le mariage, la fin des études, le début de la vie, puis la naissance de leur enfant...

Tout se précipitait dans la vie de James.

Mais. Il faisait toujours aussi froid et humide au manoir. Narcissa n'avait que peu de nouvelle de l'exterieur. Bellatrix était passé une ou deux fois, mais le lien c'était brisée entre elles. Leur amour, leur échange, leur rêve, plus rien n'existait entre elles. Et Narcissa en souffrait aussi. Elle n'avait pas pu revoir Andromeda, et sa soeur lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'avait pas revue Rogue, même s'il s'échangeait des lettres assez fréquemment.

Elle avait assisté au mariage de Victoria avec un certain Igor Krum, suivit par le mariage du frère de cette dernière avec Emilie Grengrass.

Mais aucune nouvelle de James. Et ça la faisait souffrir. Horriblement.

Elle avait peur, aussi. Elle n'allait pas tarder a accoucher, a donner la vie.

Pour James, c'était la fin des examens, et surtout la préparation du mariage, qui se déroulerait a Poudlard, peu de temps avant celui d'Alice, elle aussi enceinte. C'était aussi le moment de préparer l'arriver de son enfant ( dans deux mois ) mais aussi de chercher une maison.

Il pensait s'installer avec Lily dans une petite maison, a Godrc's Hollow. Près de chez les Malefoy, même s'il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était pour la maison et la beauté de l'endroit, et non parce qu'il avait ainsi une chance de croiser Narcissa.

Puis se fut Juin. Narcissa accoucha le 5. Un garçon. Un petit garçon. Tout la famille Malefoy/Black fut ravie pour Lucius et elle. Elle, elle était au comble du bonheur. Elle ne l'avait peut etre pas désiré, mais maintenant, elle l'aimais plus que ça propre vie. Ce garçon, il s'appelait Drago. C'était elle qui l'avait choisis. Elle avait aussi nommé Severus parrain de son amour, de son bout de chou, de son future grand sorcier. Il le méritait. Puis ils durent choisir une marraine. Lucius voulait Bella, mais elle voulait Andro. Mais cette dernière était partie vivre avec un moldu. Andromeda fut donc rayé de la famille Black, et Narcissa fut forcé de nommé Bella. Pas que ça lui déplaisait, mais Bella et Severus était tout deux mangemorts, et elle aurait voulu que son fils est une marraine qui ne le soit pas.

Pour James, c'était la fin de Poudlard. Il quitta l'école de magie le 20, et partit vivre avec Lily le 30.

Le 4 aout, il la revit, 4 jours après la naissance d'Harry James Potter.

* * *

><p>"Can't take it" The All American Reject<p>

* * *

><p>Elle se promenait dans les rues de Godric's Hollow, tenant dans ses bras un petit bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelque mois. Narcissa portait une robe blanche, et ses cheveux blonds étaient lachés sur son dos. James lui trouva l'air vieillit. Il s'approcha d'elle, son coeur battant a tout rompre. Elle ne le remarqua pas.<p>

"_Excusez moi... Dit il, quand il fut arriver a sa hauteur. Il posa une main sur son bras, la faisant sursauter. Elle planta ses prunelle azur dans ceux de James.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. C'était Lui. Il avait vieillit, mais c'était bien lui.

Que faisait James ici ? A Godric's Hollow ? Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, son coeur allait exploser, la main de James sur son bras nu la brulait.

"_James... Dit elle dans un souffle.

"_Bonjour, Princesse. Murmura t-il, un sourire en coin étirant se lèvres. Narcissa dut se retenir de se jeter sur lui, et de l'embrasser sur place.

"_Que... Que fais tu ici ? Bredouilla t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu glaciale, mais qui était, au contraire, pleine d'amour. James ressera sa prise sur son bras. Narcissa, jeta un regard autour d'eux. Personne, mais elle préféra dégager son bras.

"_Je vis ici, désormais. Dans un cotage, a quelque rue d'ici, avec Lily. Nous avons eu un enfant fin Juillet. Et je vois que toi aussi. Dit il, sans arrêter de sourire. A ses mots, Narcissa prit un air apeuré, se rendant compte des paroles de James.

"_Tu ne connais pas la Prophétie ? Te rends tu comptes que je pourrais aller le dire au Seigneur Des Ténèbres ? Murmura t-elle, apeuré. Elle sera son fils contre son coeur, dans un attitude protectrice. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

"_De quoi parles tu, Cissy ? Questionna James, en fronçant les sourcils.

"_Je ne la connais pas en détail, mais je sais qu'un enfant né fin juillet aura le pouvoir de tuer le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, et que celui ci le marquera comme son égale. C'est tout se que j'ai pu entendre. Récita la blonde, en fixant James dans les yeux.

"_Et pourquoi.. penses tu que c'est de notre fils qu'on parle ?

"_Parce que je sais que vous faites partit de l'Ordre... Et que... que... A part le fils Londubat, il n'y a que vous... Plaida t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes a l'idée que James allait surement mourir.

"_Cissy... Commença James. Mais Narcissa aperçut Lucius, et elle planta James. Celui ci tenta de la rattraper, mais elle était déjà loin. Il la vit partir avec Lucius, et son fils. Il lacha un juron. Elle était encore partis. Il fixa longtemps l'endroit ou elle se trouvait quelques instants avant avant de partir lui aussi.

Il ne la revit pas. Il avait beau sortir, tout les jours, a la même heure que la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré, il ne la recroisa plus. Et bien qu'il tentait de se convaincre que tout allait pour le mieux, il se mentait.

Ce petit manège dura un mois. Puis il apprit par Dumbledore la prophétie dont lui avait parlé Narcissa, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait que c'était les Potter.

Quelque jours plus tard, les Londubat fur torturés, et Neville envoyé a sa grand mère. James dut choisir un gardien du secret. Il pensa d'abord a Sirius, qui accepta.

Une année passa, tranquillement. James ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui. Un jour, le 29 octobre 1981, pourtant, il sortit, et, croisa Narcissa. Elle c'était enfuis du manoir, ne supportant pas le silence, sachant pertinemment ou était Lucius, ne supportant pas cette solitude, cette crainte de ne pas le revoir -Lucius- mais aussi cette peur, que le prochain sur la liste noir du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit James. Alors elle avait fuit, en bonne ancienne Serpentard.

Alors qu'elle marchais dans la rue, elle croisa James. Cette crainte qu'il ne meurt sous ses yeux l'emporta, et celle ci l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina dans une ruelle.

"_Que fais tu ici ? Dit elle de but en blanc. Elle planta ses prunelles d'un bleu soutenues dans celle noir de James, qui ne put détourner les yeux de se regard si envoutant.

* * *

><p>Comme au premier jour David Hallyday<p>

* * *

><p>"_Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermer. Je rêve de toi, et je.. Je ne peux plus regarder Lily... Expliqua t-il en prenant le visage de Narcissa en coupe. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa. Un baiser simple, calme, amoureux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Narcissa pleura. Elle pleura silencieusement, mais ses sanglots déchirait James, le faisant souffrir encore plus que quand elle était avec Lucius.<p>

"_James... Nous deux c'est impossible... Sanglota t-elle en enlevant les mains de James de son visage.

"_A cause de nos vies ? Murmura le brun, en rattrapant sa Princesse.

"_Oui. Nous deux c'est une erreur. J'ai un fils et toi aussi. Même si je t'aime James... Déclara t-elle ; Même si je t'aime d'un amour qui me tue, même si je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, nous devons rester loin l'un de l'autre, sans nous revoir.

"_Narcissa, regarda moi. Ordonna t-il. La jeune fille obéit, releva la tête et lui montra ses larmes. Elle grava son visage dans sa mémoire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pensait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

"_Je t'en prie... Supplia t-elle, en tentant de se dégager.

"_Rien n'est impossible, Narcissa. Nous pouvons encore être ensemble, Princesse, pour l'éternité. La vie nous a donner une dernière chance.

"_Ce n'est pas une chance, James. Si nous partons, ensemble, tu abandonneras ton fils a une mort certaine, et le mien mourra sous les coups de son père. Murmura Narcissa en se collant contre James. Elle ne voulait pas partir, même si elle le devait. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de retourner auprès de Lucius, qu'elle commençait a aimer, et auprès de son fils, Drago, qu'elle aimait tellement.

"_Je t'en pris, Princesse. J'ai besoin de toi… Reste avec moi… Et il l'embrassa. Elle répondit a son baiser de toute ses forces.

Elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de James, de leur rêves de liberté, d'un monde ou il pourrait tout recommencer, et etre ensemble. Pour de vrai. Mais elle n'était pas courageuse, elle ne pouvait pas tout plaquer par amour. Même si cet amour, c'était James.

"_Je suis désolée, James. L'éternité sur terre, ça n'existe pas. Dit elle en se dégageant des bras de James et elle partit. Elle le quitta, et avec se sentiment que cette fois, se seria pour toujours. Elle marcha, ou plutot courut jusqu'à chez elle. Elle courut, et prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre son coeur, étouffant ses sanglots dans le cou de son fils.

"_Narcissa ? Demanda Lucius, qui était arrivé dans la chambre de leur fils. Narcissa se releva, ne sécha pas ses larmes, et se jeta au cou de son époux. Il portait encore sa tenu de mangemort, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir du sang sur les mains, mais elle avait besoin de se serrer contre lui. Le masque de Lucius tomba au sol, a leurs pieds. Mais Narcissa ne lacha pas Lucius. Elle resta suspendue au cou de cet homme, qu'elle avait appris a aimer, qu'elle avait appris a connaitre.

Lucius, même s'il ne savait pas se qui arrivait a sa femme, la serra contre son coeur. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, pendant cet période ou elle restait de plus en plus seule. Il la serra dans ses bras, ne supportant pas l'idée que c'était surement pour un autre qu'elle était comme ça. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un enfant. Une enfant dans un corps de femme, mais encore une enfant. Une enfant qui avait grandis trop vite, qui avait été mariée trop vite, qui avait vu la guerre trop vite. Une enfant qui n'avait pas pu grandir.

"_Lucius... Je... Je... Je suis... Dé... Désolée... Sanglota la jeune femme, en resserant sa prise autour du cou de ledit Lucius.

"_De quoi, ma chérie ? Demanda Lucius, en dégageant son épouse, juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

"_D'être moi. Murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux.

"_Narcissa... Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, puisque je t'aime tel que tu es. Declara t-il en souriant lergerment. Une mèche de cheveux tombais devant son regard gris. Narcissa lui sourit, et remit la mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Lucius lui sourit en retours.

James, rentra chez lui. Lily l'acceuilit en sautant a son cou.

"_J'ai quelque chose a te dire, James. Lacha t-elle tout contre lui. James se crispa très lergerment.

"_Je t'écoute. Dit il en se détachant de Lily.

"_Sirius ne peut plus etre notre gardien. Peter c'est proposer, et... j'ai dis oui... Expliqua Lily en plantant son regard dans celui de son époux. James enregistra se que venait de lui dire Lily. Il sourit et embrassa la rousse.

Le soir, le serment était fait, et Peter était devenus le nouveau Gardien du secret des Potter.

Le lendemain, il disait au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou se trouvait les Potter. Lucius le rapporta a Narcissa, qui se jura d'essayer de prévenir James. Mais elle ne put sortir. Le 30, elle tenta de la voir, mais elle ne put y aller. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas longtemps pour les mettre a l'abris.

Le Lendemain, elle courus jusqu'à l'endroit de leur dernière rencontre. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle rentra, sachant au fond de son coeur, qu'il était trop tard. Et elle avait mal.

Le 31, Voldemort, rendit visite au Potter.

Le soir, alors que Lily montait couché Harry, Voldemort venait de transplaner a Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>"Angels" Within Temptation<p>

* * *

><p>James était tranquillement assis dans le canapé. Il entendait les cris d'Harry, qui ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Il sourit, tout en repensant a Narcissa. Que faisait elle, avec qui était elle ? tant de questions se bousculait dans sa tête...<p>

Soudain, il entendit le portique du jardin grincé. Personne ne savait qu'ils habitaient là. Une seule personne pouvait venir. Il entendit des pas dans l'allés. Plus aucun doute sur l'identité du visiteur. Voldemort les avait retrouvé. Il était là pour les tué. Il vivait peut être ses derniers instants.

"_Lily, c'est lui ! Prends Harry et vas t'en ! Hurla t-il en se précipitant vers la porte au moment ou celle ci explosait. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il était d'une beauté froide, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un rouge éclatant. L'homme - qui ne l'était plus qu'à moitié - pointa, dans un geste qui, aux yeux de James parut très long, sa baguette sur lui. James porta la main a sa poche, cherchant sa baguette. Il ne la trouva pas, puisqu'elle était sur la table du salon. James ferma les yeux, et entendit un rire. Un rire froid, sadique. Puis se fut le noir. La fin.

A l'instant ou le sort de mort, lancé par le mage noir, toucha James, Narcissa ressentit une immense douleur, comme si on venait de lui arraché le coeur a main nue. Elle poussa un cris a fendre l'âme, et s'évanouit, sous les cris de son fils, Drago, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère venait de s'effondrer.

Dans une sorte de rêve, Narcissa se retrouva dans la maison des Potter. Elle vit le corps de James, allongé. Il avait les yeux encore ouvert.

Elle hurla de douleur et tomba a genoux, se contentant de regarder le mage noir passé devant elle.

Elle entendit le cris de Lily, a l'étage, et courut voir se qui se passait. La rousse s'était placé en rempart entre l'enfant et Voldemort.

Elle sentait la détresse de Lily. Elle se courut se placer entre eux, mais il était trop tard. Elle vit le sors de mort frapper la femme de James. Plus rien de se dressais entre lui et Harry. Le petit garçon ressemblait a James, avec les yeux de Lily.

Narcissa fut prise d'un élan d'affection pour se petit enfant. Elle se jura de faire tout se qu'elle pouvait pour aider Harry James Potter.

Elle vit le Mage pointé sa baguette sur le front de garçonnet, qui rigola. Narcissa aurait tellement voulu intervenir, bousculer cette homme qui menaçait le fils de son premier et unique amour, prendre Harry dans ses bras et courir avec lui loin de tout ça.

Mais elle n'était que spectatrice. Elle vit le sort sortir de la baguette, et elle se jeta entre eux. Le sort la traversa, la faisant souffrir, et alla ricoché sur le front de l'enfant, qui poussa un cris. Elle vit Voldemort s'effondré. Puis tout devient flou.

Narcissa se réveilla le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier poser a côté d'elle :

"Harry Potter, Le Survivant"

Narcissa revit le visage de James. Il était mort. Elle ne le reverrais jamais. Jamais. JAMAIS.

Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Narcissa se décida de ne pas parler de se qui lui était arriver, ni qu'elle était présente le jour de la mort des Potter. Elle garda tout pour elle, refusant dans parler a qui que se soit.

Mais elle ne cessait de revoir le sort de mort qui touchait le front de cet enfant, cet enfant innocent. L'enfant de James. De James et Lily. Mais tout de même celui de James. Elle ferma les yeux, et repensa a James. Il n'était plus de se monde. Elle avait mal. Très mal, mais elle se força a sourire. Oui, car Harry, lui était vivant.

* * *

><p>"Broken" Seether<p>

* * *

><p>Elle resta 11 ans a garder le silence sur ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit du 31 octobre. Elle éleva Drago, en lui donnant le plus d'amour possible, fermant les yeux sur ses défauts, et sur l'éducation que lui faisait subir Lucius. Puis se fut la rentrée a Poudlard. Narcissa eut peur de se séparer de son fils, sachant que si elle l'accompagné jusqu'au train, elle serait forcer de voir Harry.<p>

Mais Narcissa ne supportais pas de laisser son fils seule le jour de sa rentrée a Poudlard. Son rôle de mère lui interdisait de faire ça.

Elle ne savait pourtant pas si elle arriverait a y'aller. Elle avait déjà trop souffert. Pourtant, elle se devait d'y aller.

Elle l'emmena sur le chemin de Travers, un jour avant celui de la rentrée. Ils avaient déjà tout, et elle avait laissé son fils a la boutique d'habits, le temps qu'elle aille chercher un hiboux pour son fils. Un hiboux grand duc. Quand elle revient, elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine du magasin ou était son fils. Drago était en compagnie d'Harry Potter.

Narcissa sourit, et repensa a nouveau a James. Cela faisait onze ans qu'il était mort. Onze ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et pourtant, ses souvenirs de lui était intacte.

Harry, qui avait le même âge que Drago, était aussi beaucoup plus maigre, et plus pâle. Mais il était tout de même craquant. Il avait des yeux verts emmeraudes, et les même cheveux que son père, bruns et en bataille. Narcissa sourit puis rentra dans la boutique, comme si de rien était. Elle se força a ne pas regarder Harry quand celui ci partit.

Pour la première fois en onze ans, elle était vraiment heureuse pour un autre que Drago. Ce qui était rare, les moments de bonheur aillant disparue au manoir. Lucius avait peur d'être découvert, et le Manoir tombait en ruines.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir vu Harry.

* * *

><p>Je recherche Mauss et Charlie<p>

* * *

><p>Le 2 septembre, elle était de retours sur le quai de la gare. Elle tenait Drago par le main, pendant que Lucius marchait derrière eux. Quand ils furent arrivé devant le grand train rouge, elle fouilla frénétiquement la foule des yeux, a la recherche des cheveux noir en bataille et d'une paires d'yeux verts. Pourtant, au fond de son coeur, elle savait que ce n'était pas Harry qu'elle cherchait mais James.<p>

"_Maman, j'irai a Serpentard, hein, maman ? Demanda Drago, en levant les yeux vers sa mère qui lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

"_Oui mon chéri. Bien sur que tu iras a Serpentard. Répondit elle en souriant d'un regard triste son fils. Elle aperçut rapidement une touffe de cheveux noir, accompagné de cheveux roux. Don coeur s'emballa. Elle demanda a Lucius de veiller sur son fils disant quelle avait vu une de ses anciennes camarades, et s'éclipsa. Elle entraperçut a nouveaux les cheveux noirs.

Elle le vit enfin. C'était James, avec les yeux de Lily. Son coeur manqua un battement, et repartit douloureusement en revoyant le visage de James, onze ans plus tôt, a Godric's Hollow. Elle se souvient de son enterrement, quel avait suivit de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle secoua la tête et continua d'observer Harry. Il avait la même mannit que James, celle de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et pourtant, il ressemblait aussi a Lily, car, comme elle, il avait ses grands yeux interrogateurs qui scrutait le monde magique.

Narcissa ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle revoyait les yeux de Lily, ses larmes avant de mourir pour protéger son fils. Elle revit les yeux ouverts, sans vie, de James, dans l'entrée.

Elle se souvient de tout se qu'elle avait vécu avec James, et surtout de leur dernière rencontre.

Elle avait si mal, mal pour cet enfant, pour James, et même pour Lily. Ils étaient morts trop tôt. Ils auraient du vivre, être heureux, et élever leur fils, ensemble.

Elle se souvient de leur enterment. Elle l'avait suivit de sa fenêtre au début, avant de descendre. Elle était assise au côté d'ancien camarade et amis des disparus.

C'était elle qui avait choisis l'épitaphe : "Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort." Elle l'avait choisit en souvenir de Lily, qui avait laissé un livre dans la chambre d'Harry : "La mort, le dernier ennemis ?" Mais personne ne le sut, car elle avait pris soin de brouiller les pistes.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et regarda une dernière fois Harry qui disparaissait dans la foule, et elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs, certes douloureux, mais oh combien chère a ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Riverside Agnes Obel<p>

* * *

><p>Elle ne le revit que deux fois, une fois en fin d'année, et une autre alors qu'il entrait en quatrième année. A la coupe du monde de Quiditch.<p>

Elle avait fait en sorte que obtienne les meilleurs places, a côté d'eux, dans la loge du Ministre.

Elle avait tout fait pour le rendre heureux, en faisant en sorte que McNair, celui qui était censé tué Buck, l'Hippogriffe qu'Harry avait pris en pitié, soit embrouiller, et qu'au dernier moment, il ne puisse pas exécuter sa tache. Mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin.

Elle avait aussi fait en sorte qu'Hermione Granger puisse obtenir le retourner de temps. Car elle savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Comment ? Elle même ne se l'expliquais pas. Elle avait rencontré MacGonnagal et l'avait supplié. La vieille femme lui avait demandé ses raisons, et Narcissa, au bord des larmes, n'avait su dire qu'une chose : Pour eux ; Pour James et Lily. Il va en avoir besoin.

La vieille femme lui avait pris la main, et demandé s'il avait aimé James.

"_Je l'aime encore. Avait murmuré l'ancienne Serpentard, avant de transplanée.

Elle avait aussi demander en première année a Dumbledore de rendre la cape d'Invisibilité a Harry, ainsi que Rusard laisse trainer la carte des maraudeurs, sous le nez des jumeaux, et de leurs lancer un sort qui les insitraient a la donner a Harry.

Elle avait aussi fait en sorte que Dobby le prévienne du danger qu'il courrait en restant a Poudlard.

Elle avait aussi demander au professeur Lupin de postuler en tant que Professeur de Défenses.

Elle avait retardé Voldemort en le suppliant de ne pas pendre Drago chez les mangemorts pour qu'il ne puisse pas arriver au Ministère avant Dumbledore qu'elle avait fait prévenir.

Elle avait tout fait pour lui, malgré les coups que lui infligeait son maris, et surtout malgré le fait qu'Harry ne se soit jamais aperçut que c'était elle, qu'elle était là. Malgré le monde entier, elle l'avait aider. Cette chance, c'était elle. Elle lui avait tout facilité, juste parce qu'il ressemblait a James.

Narcissa, au fond, savait qu'il n'était pas James, mais elle voulait croire que si.

Elle en avait besoin, elle le souhaitait vraiment.

Jusqu'à la Grande Bataille.

* * *

><p>Unstoppable The Calling<p>

* * *

><p>Quand lui et ses amis était arrivé dans son manoir, elle en aurait hurler de joie et de haine. Comme avait ils fait pour se faire capturer ? Quelle bêtise les avaient conduit ici ?<p>

Elle avait vu l'empressement de Lucius, et elle l'avait maudit pour ça.

Heureusement, Drago n'avait pas céder a son père, et n'avait pas livré Potter.

Car, en tant que fils, Drago avait su que quelque chose reliait sa mère a Potter. Et il savait que si le rejeton Potter mourrait, elle souffrirait. Alors il avait comme elle, il avait tenté de la protéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister a l'emprise son père.

Et même s'il ne savait pas quoi, Narcissa avait bien vu dans les yeux de Drago, se soir là, qu'il ne les livrait pas de son plein gré, et que même s'il ne comprenait pas, il ne la jugeait pas.

Narcissa se souviendrait toute sa vie, du regard discret que lui avait lancé Drago " Joue le jeu, je ne dirais rien ". Elle se souviendrait toujours de se moment, car elle avait su qu'Harry avait compris se regard, et avait tout de deviné. Et même s'il n'en avait jamais rien dit, elle savait qu'il lui en était reconnaissant.

Harry avait pu s'enfuir, grâce au miroir de Sirius, qu'avait volé Mondigus Fletcher. Cela les avaient sauvé, lui et ses amis.

Puis, se fut le jour de la Bataille.

Voldemort lui avait dit de se rendre et il avait obéit. Elle n'avait pas prévue ça. Elle avait du assister a sa mort, impuissante, comme quand elle avait vu mourir James et Lily. Elle avait eu aussi mal, car, en 7 années passé a le sauver comme elle le pouvait, elle c'était attaché a cet ados qui n'avait en réalité rien de James.

Elle avait vu le sort de mort foncé sur lui, exactement comme le jour de la mort de James, et lui, tranquillement, fermé les yeux.

Il avait accepté son destin. Elle avait du retenir un cris, des larmes, courir vers le garçon qui était allongé au sol.

Elle avait eu aussi mal que si c'était son propre fils. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle c'était tut.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandée de vérifier s'il respirait. Elle c'était exécuté, la mort dans l'âme.

Mais il vivait.

Narcissa avait trouvé une excuse "Drago est il au château ?" pour pouvoir continuer de lui parler. Il avait dit oui. Elle en aurait hurler de joie.

* * *

><p>Back to december Taylor Swift<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa a maintenant 89 ans. Ses longs cheveux sont devenus blancs, et son doux visage a pris des rides. Elle est toujours aussi belle, et ses yeux bleus pétillent toujours autant.<p>

Son fils, Drago, c'est marié a une jeune femme, Astoria Greengrass. Elle a vu la naissance de son petit fils, Scorpius. Le portrait craché de son père a cet âge.

Mais Scorpius a grandit, et maintenant il a 30 ans. Il est marié a la ravissante Rose Weasley. C'est, d'après Narcissa, une des personnes les plus vive, les plus intelligente, et surtout, la plus belle.

Les deux femmes se sont toute suite liées. Et, au fil du temps, sont devenues très proches. Pour Narcissa, Scorpius est devenue comme un second fils, et Rose est la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

"Mais elle est de la famille des Roux !" Ne cesse de répéter Drago. Il avait un temps tenté d'empêcher les jeunes gens de s'aimer, mais Narcissa les avaient soutenue. Elle avait rencontrée Hermione et Ron, et les avait apprécié. Elle avait aussi rencontré la Matriarche Weasley, Molly, celle qui avait tué Bella. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Bien au contraire, d'un certain côté, elle pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Les deux mamies avait organisée les mariage de leurs petits enfants, avec leur mères, pendant que les pères et grands pères ne cessaient de se disputer.

Mais Narcissa était heureuse. Elle avait revue Harry, qui c'était marié a Ginnerva Weasley. Elle lui avait sourit, et d'un signe de tête, avait désigné Ginny :

"_Bon choix. Elle ressemble beaucoup a ta mère.

"_Vous l'avez connue, n'est ce pas ?

"_Très peu, et je le regrette. C'était un femme… Incroyable. Narcissa avait murmuré ses derniers mots, un voile de tristesse tombant devant ses yeux. Pendant toute ces années, elle n'avait pas pensée a Lily, et avait presque réussis a oublié James.

"_Mais vous connaissiez bien mon père. Déclara Harry en lui souriant franchement.

"_Oui. Lui aussi était… Tes parents n'auraient jamais du mourir. Ils auraient du être là, pour toi. Sourit elle en touchant la joue d'Harry. En cet instant, elle revoyait clairement James, le jour de leurs dernier baiser. Elle avait sourit une dernière fois et l'avait laissé là, plongé dans ses pensées.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était fatiguée. Elle sentait la fin proche. Elle fit appeler Rose a son chevet. Mais ce fut Lily Luna Potter qui vient et qui s'assit a ses côtés.

"_Rose n'est pas là. De quoi avait vous besoin ?

"_Tu ressemble tellement a ta Grand mère. Elle était très belle. Tu lui ressemble, les même cheveux flamboyant et le même air décidé.

"_Papa m'a dit que vous l'aviez connue. C'est vrai ? Questionna Lily, ouvrant grand les yeux.

"_J'ai surtout connus ton grand père. Mais je me souviens de Lily Evans. Et j'aurais aimé être son amie.

"_Pourquoi ne l'étiez vous pas ?

"_A mon époque, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. J'étais a Serpentard et elle a Gryffondor. Et elle était plus âgée que moi. Ma famille m'a poussé a haïr les enfant de moldu, et tout ceux qui était leurs amis. J'ai beau résisté, je n'était pas assez forte pour leur tenir tête.

"_Moi je vous trouve très courageuse. A la fin de la guerre, vous avez aidé les plus démunis, et vous vous êtes battue pour l'égalité Moldu/Sorcier.

"_Tout le monde pense que je n'ai fait que retourner ma veste, pour ne pas être disgraciée.

"_Et bien, pas moi ! Répliqua avec fougue Lily, faisant volé ses cheveux roux autour de son visage.

"_Je sais, ma chérie, va cherchez Harry Potter. S'il te plait. Demanda Narcissa, en riant.

"_J'y vais, Grand Mère. Dit Lily, en transplanant.

Narcissa regarda un instant de plus l'endroit ou avait disparue une plume et commença a écrire.

* * *

><p>You look so fine Garbage<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cher James, <em>

_Je donnes cette lettre a ton fils, pour qu'il la dépose sur ta tombe, et sur celle de Lily. _

_J'aurais tellement voulut me déplacer pour venir voir ta tombe une dernière fois, mais mes jambes ne me réponde plus. _

_Je t'aime toujours, James. Et j'espère, si on me le permet, venir te rendre visite, là ou tu te trouve. _

_Je regrette tellement de chose, comme ne pas t'avoir dit, pour Peter. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu Sauver Sirius. Ni Remus. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu sauver Lily, a Godric's Hollow. Je regrette de ne pas avoir tenté de vous sauvé tout les trois, James. _

_Je regrette de ne pas être partis avec toi, se soir là. Je regrette d'avoir demander a Dumbledore d'effacer nos souvenirs. Je regrette de t'avoir abandonné, de mettre donnée a Lucius sans tenté de fuir. Je regrette tout, James. _

_Ou presque. _

_Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé, le jour de notre rencontre. Je ne regrette pas tout ces mois passé a tes côtés. Je ne regrette pas. _

_Peut être, que je ne regrette rien en fait ? _

_Peut être. _

_Une seule chose est sur, James : Je t'aime encore, toujours, malgré le temps, malgré le monde, malgré tout se qui nous a toujours séparé. Je t'aime, James Potter. _

_J'espère qu'arrivé là ou je dois aller, là ou sera ma place désormais, je puisse encore contemplé le monde ou vis Rose, Scorpius, Harry, Drago, Hermione, Ginny. J'espère, qu'ils seront heureux. _

_Je n'ai plus la force de continuer, je suis trop vieille maintenant, et mes muscle sont usés. Et cette fichue maladie du sang ne m'aide pas vraiment. _

_Là ou tu es mort jeune, je mourrais vieille. _

_Je t'aime, James. Et toi aussi, Lily. Je regrette vraiment ta mort._

_A très vite,_

_N.B.M_

* * *

><p>30 minutes de t.A.T.u<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa mourut avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Elle était morte de sa belle mort, en dormant, chez elle. Il vit la lettre, ou le nom de son père était écris. Il compris ce que cela signifiait, la prit et partis. Il ne laissa derrière lui qu'un simple trace de larme, sur le tapis.<p>

Elle fut enterrée dans la nuit, comme elle l'avait précisé dans son testament. Tout le monde était là.

Drago, Daphnée, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Albus Severus, et James Sirius. Il y avait aussi, Molly, Arthur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Andromeda, Teddy, Fred II, Roxanne, Hugo, Lucie et Molly II, et leurs parents. Tous la concidérait comme une amie ou une grand mère.

Hermione, qui n'avait jamais réussis a retrouver ses vrais parents, avait en quelque sorte adopté Narcissa en tant que mère, et elle était aussi triste que si elle était vraiment l'enfant de Narcissa.

Il y avait aussi toute ces amies, dont Victoria et son époux, leur fils et leurs petits enfants.

Même Minerva était là. Tout le gratin politique avait été invité.

Tous était là, a regarder pour la dernière fois le doux visage de Narcissa Black Malefoy.

Harry demanda a se qu'elle fut enterrée au côté de ses parents, et fut appuyé par Drago et Rose.

C'est donc a cet endroit que repose Narcissa, au côté de James et Lily, avait comme épitaphe :

"L'amour dure plus qu'une vie"

A la fin de la cérémonie, Harry fut le dernier a partir. Il déposa la lettre de Narcissa sur la tombe de ses parents. A cet instant, le vent se leva, emportant la lettre de Narcissa. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, elle avait disparue, emporté dans le ciel par le vent.

Très très loin de là, Narcissa s'éveilla, dans un grand lit blanc. Elle regarda ses mains, qui n'avait plus de ride. Elle toucha ses cheveux. Ils avait retrouvé leur douceur et leur couleur d'or. Elle se leva, et sortit de la chambre.

Elle poussa la porte, et devant elle, se trouvait tout ceux qu'elle avait pleuré.

James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Nymphodora… Tous était là. Ils l'applaudir et James s'approcha.

"_Bienvenue, princesse. Murmura t-il en lui prenant la main. Narcissa jeta un regard a Lily qui la regardait avec bienveillance. Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, et Narcissa comprit. Lily savait et lui laissait James. Narcissa sourit et se jeta au cou de James, et l'embrasse. Pendant plus de soixante ans, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Quand ils se détachèrent, James lui murmura a l'oreille :

"_Nous avons l'éternité désormais.

Narcissa ferma les yeux de bonheur. Oui, ils avaient l'éternité pour eux, et rien que pour eux.

**THE END**


End file.
